Rose of Passion
by 42Lia
Summary: Antonio is a Spanish teacher in a school and Arthur is his newly transferred student. Antonio hates Arthur for no apparent reason but ... does he really hate him? In this story our wonderful countries are just normal, average, boring humans. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 He hated it

A Rose of Passion

**He Hated it**

The green emerald eyes stared in the olive green ones angrily.

Nobody in the room dared to speak. Gently, Belle leaned over her table and tugged on Arthur's arm. He almost immediately calmed down. Realizing what he had nearly done, Arthur scolded himself. He glared back at the smiling Spaniard before returning to his seat. He dropped himself slowly next to Lovino, his emerald eyes still shinning with rage.

Antonio's smile wavered as he saw the blond boy whisper with little Lovi. His bottle green eyes lost their usual cheerfulness and were staring, emotionless, at the angry English boy. Yes, he was right to be angry. He should be angry. After all, Antonio had not been fair with him. But he didn't fight back. He held back his rage. And Antonio hated it. He hated how this arrogant boy dare stand up against him. He hated how he stole Lovi and Belle's attention, his two favorite students. He hated that messy golden hair of his. He hated his clean white skin. He hated his thick and bushy eyebrows. And he hated those shinning emerald eyes that made his own look shameful. He hated it all. He hated him. Antonio hated it.

"Arthur? Are you ok?" Belle asked quietly as to not attract professor Carriedo's attention.

"I'm fine. Bloody bastard …" Arthur mumbled. He didn't understand why his Spanish teacher hated him so much! What did he ever do?

"Don't bother about him, he's always been freaking crazy! I mean, the guy thinks I'm madly in love with him for some reason!"

"Aren't you?" Belle teased him.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Who'd love that crazy tomato bastard?" Lovino answered angrily, raising his voice accidently.

"Watch it! He'll hear you!" Arthur hissed warningly.

"Shit! Sorry!"

"May I ask for the reason for this disturbance … Mr. Kirkland?" Antonio asked with his face merely inches away from Arthur's ear. How did he get here? Arthur was sure that he had seen him walk to the back of the room as he was dictating something. And why in the world was he accusing him? Arthur jumped at the sudden closeness of Mr. Carriedo. He turned to face his teacher's questioning green eyes and glared back spitefully with his own. Antonio smiled. Arthur's glare darkened with fury. This man was enjoying himself! He enjoyed tormenting him! But he will not give him the satisfaction of losing control of his anger! So, all Arthur could do was to pour all of his hatred towards the man in his glare. If people could get killed by just glares … then professor Antonio Fernandez Carriedo would have already died a thousand times per second in this just one glare.

"It wasn't Arthur's fault, Mr. Carriedo! It was mine!" Belle pointed out before Arthur could get punished.

"No! She's wrong! It was my fault! I spoke too loudly and Arthur was just warning me about it!" Lovino blustered out suddenly. He hated it when Arthur was the one getting the blame for his mistakes. Even though he would love to see that annoying Belle in detention, it was his fault for being too loud.

"But I was the one who distracted Lovino so it should be my fault! I'm sorry! Please don't blame Arthur!" Belle pleaded. She didn't want Arthur to be blame because of her selfish teasing of Lovino. Arhtur was so nice … she was such a bad friend to him.

Antonio stared at them both. His confident smile twitched with annoyance. He looked back at Arthur who was still glaring at him. How he hated it. He hated it so much …

"Well, Mr. Kirkland? Is this true?"

Arthur continued to glare at his monster of a teacher before smirking sarcastically.

"I don't know what they're talking about."

Antonio's face froze with his smile. He saw Arthur's smirk directed at him. He hated it. Antonio had known all along that Arthur wasn't the one to blame. He had wanted to tease him, make him snap, and make him protest about his unfairness. When his friends had defended him, Antonio had been a little annoyed but had hoped to see the blond admit the guiltiness of his friends. He hated it. Antonio hated how the boy never flinched or backed down but also how he never crossed the line or caused trouble. He hated how he would always take the blame of others instead of backing down. He hated how he always acted so gentlemanly and almost chivalric. He hated that sarcastic smirk on the boy's face. He hated how Arthur always acted so arrogantly and superior. He hated it. He hated him.

"I see. Then I shall see you in detention after class … for a week." Antonio smiled lightly as if they were discussing the weather.

"What? A week? But that's not fair! It wasn't even his fault!" Lovino shouted while getting up from his seat. Antonio looked at him with cold eyes and Lovino felt a shiver running through his body. He had never seen Antonio look at him like that.

"Lovi – no! Would you please mind your own business and if you have nothing else to share with the class, I suggest you sit down." Antonio told him off cheerfully with a broad smile. His eyes were icy cold. Lovino slowly sat down, unable to understand Antonio's strange change of attitude. He'd even called him by his full name and not 'Lovi' like he usually does. What was going on? Why was Antonio so … tensed and acted like such a bastard recently? He had always been the coolest and relaxed teacher of the school! And always nice and honest and … fair. Lovino remembers Antonio complaining at other teachers and their unfair behavior towards the students. He would always defend the pupils. So why was he being such an ass to Arthur! Even just now, Arthur had done a faultless exam (unlike himself) and Antonio still gave him an average mark. He had completely invented mistakes that weren't there and had insulted Arthur's work in front of the whole class! Why? That wasn't the first time. Ever since the beginning of the year, when Arthur started to attend our school, Antonio had been acting weird. In class, Lovino noticed that Antonio would often stare coldly at Arthur when nobody else was looking. Why? Why? Why?

Lovino turned to look at Arthur and apologize to him. Once again, Arthur was taking the blame for him. He looked at his best friend with surprise. Arthur was smirking towards Antonio. An angry, devilish smirk. Lovino always found Arthur scary when he smirked like that … it looks a bit … pirate – like. Belle, on the other hand, found it sexy … that's girls for you. Lovino was now very worried for his friend. He had never been a very social person and only talked to Belle (which most of the time ended up with her teasing him) so when Arthur came and they had started to hang out, Lovino had finally felt appreciated. For once, he hadn't been judged or compared to his brother. Arthur had been brutally honest with him while remaining perfectly polite. That's what Lovino appreciates the most in his friend. He doesn't judge people without knowing them first. He is a bit annoyed because ever since he became best friends with Arthur, Belle has been hanging around with them too. She seemed to be into the English boy and would always try to get his undivided attention which slightly pissed Lovino off. He didn't want his best friend to be taken away by, of all people, Belle. Not that Arthur was interested anyway.

"Arthur … I'm sorry." Lovino whispered apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Arthur replied gently.

Lovino liked the way Arthur always would defend him and take all the blows for him. May it be in a fight or when he would get into trouble. But what Lovino loved most about Arthur was his gentle smile when he told him not to worry.

Antonio watched his little Lovi's face lighten up at something Arthur had whispered to him. He hated it, oh, so much!


	2. Chapter 2 I love him

A Rose of Passion

**I LOVE HIM**

"Hey Tonio! Was ist passiert?"

Antonio snapped out of his daydreaming and looked up at the red ruby eyes staring at him. The Spaniard plastered his best smile on his face while answering cheerfully:

"Gilbo? What is it?"

The red eyed man with silver hair eyed his friend suspiciously.

"I'm the one who should be asking this! You looked so not awesome just now! What were you thinking about? Something bad?"

"No! Lo siente! It's nothing to worry about! I was just … thinking …"

Antonio's face started to lose its layback and easy-care expression. His eyes were as cold as ice and Gilbert could see a hint of anger in them. Now, Gilbert knew something was wrong … and he could guess what.

"Did something happen with the Kirkland boy?"

Antonio's face looked up, his eyes widened in surprise. How did he guess? Hesitantly, Antonio nodded before looking back at the copies he was correcting. Gilbert sighed.

"I don't know why you two don't get along! I actually like the kid! He seems like good fun! You know the pub down the road to Francis' house! I heard he was there with that Italian kid and some crazy drunk Chinese girl … or was it a guy …? There was a Japanese kid too and I heard they were all served drinks! Anyway, the awesome me was very surprise to hear that! Especially since, they're still underage! I wonder how they got served. But I heard from a very reliable source that the Kirkland boy was pretty good with alcohol! He would just drink his beer like it was water! Three full pints in one second flat! I swear that kid could be German! I'd like to meet him once and have a drink!"

"What do you want Gilbert?" Antonio asked with a low and annoyed voice. He didn't want to hear anything about HIM.

"Whoa! Hey, relax! I was just trying to cheer you up! I mean, you've got to admit that you're the one being an unawesome ass to him! Why do you hate him anyway?"

Antonio stayed quite. Yes, why did he hate him? Antonio wasn't sure … everything about the boy made his blood boil with anger and frustration. He just knew that he hated the blond English boy.

"I just do." He replied with a shrug.

"That's a really unawesome answer, Tonio."

Antonio didn't care. He couldn't let go of his anger. Even if it was irrational to hate someone for the sake of hating them … he still did. He was Spanish after all! Passion was part of him. Even a hating passion.

"Mon Dieu! What's with ze gloomy faces?" asked a tall, blond man with shoulder length hair and gorgeous blue eyes with long eyelashes. He looked at his two friends with three glasses of red wine in his hands. He put the glasses down on his living room's small table and stared questionably at Gilbert, shaking his head towards a depressed Antonio.

Francis had invited his two best friends to live with him in his house in Blackpool while he was finishing his medical degree. They hadn't had a good talk all together in a while now since all of them had been busy with their work. Gilbert had been busy with his work in an automobile garage, Antonio being a teacher assistant and replacing the original Spanish teacher because she was on maternity leave and Francis, himself, had been overly busy with his medical studies and working night shifts at the local hospital as a training experience.

"Franky … Tonio's been depressed about that kid again."

"Ah! So zat's what it is! Francis sighed. Well, what 'appened?"

"Tonio gave the kid a week of detention for not having done anything."

"Now, why would you do zat Tonio? zis doesn't resemble you. Do you 'ate 'im zat much …? Zis English boy?"

"Si, I do." whispered Antonio in his breath. He buried his attention in the copies he had brought with him over to correct. He tried to focus but his eyes couldn't recognize the words on the paper.

"Hmm … I wonder why you 'ate 'im so much … Did ze boy do anyzing to you?" the French man asked with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"… No." Antonio muttered. No, Arthur hadn't done anything wrong … and that in itself made the Spaniard mad. He wanted to see the boy's face plead him for mercy … he wanted to make him submit … he wanted to torture him and torment him both physically and mentally … he wanted crush that smirk of his … but mostly … he wanted to see those grinning emerald eyes cry and hear his voice beg him.

Ever since he had started to teach Spanish to those kids last year, even if he was merely an assistant teacher still in learning, he had been convinced that this job was for him. He had always loved kids. He enjoyed taking care of them, helping them learn and see them grow … yes, he loved kids. He had been greatly appreciated by them in return too! Lovi and Belle were always his favourites and he would find it cute the way they argued all the time. He had been sad when his year as an assistant had ended and would never have thought that he would be called back. Last summer, when he had received a demand to teach in this school again, Antonio couldn't believe his luck. The real Spanish teacher had left on maternity leave and wouldn't be able to teach this year and because of his amazing performance from last year and how easily he gets along with the kids, the headmaster, Mr Edelstein, had insisted on having Antonio as his Spanish teacher replacement. He even promised him a fully secured job at his school once his studies were over. Antonio had been so shocked but also so pleased. He loved being a teacher! He truly did … until he met that boy.

At the beginning of the year, a month and a half ago, Antonio's class had had a new pupil transfer over from London, the capital. The Spanish had been surprised at first. Why leave the capital and a highly praised high school to come to this one in Blackpool? When the boy entered his classroom for the first time, Antonio was startled by the bright emerald green eyes that shot through him. He had eyed the blond boy, curious. The boy had been perfectly polite and he didn't have a strong London accent which surprised Antonio. In fact, the boy spoke with a melodic tone, almost as if he were singing. Antonio could hear strange intonations as the boy spoke and he could discern a rough, northern accent melted to the courted London one. Antonio had wondered about this but didn't bother the boy with it. He had smiled at him with his usual cheerful smile, greeting him loudly and enthusiastically as he always does when he meets someone. He thought the boy would've gotten angry or embarrassed, as he had noticed all Englishmen did, but he had only seemed a little surprised and chuckled lightly, returning back the Spaniard's smile. Pleasantly surprised by the boy's response to him, Antonio had started to feel interested in knowing more about this unusual English boy. It had all started well, really. How could it have gone this wrong after a mere week?

A week had past and Antonio had felt that Arthur had easily integrated the class. He was happy for him. Antonio had seated Arthur next to Lovi, hopping that the unsocial Italian boy might get along with the uncommon English boy. And they did, to Antonio's surprise. At first, Lovi had seemed suspicious and would ignore Arthur but as time passed, they started talking, then they would hang out a few times and soon they became very close friends. Too close. After a week only, Arthur and Lovi had become best friends. This had made Antonio feel … slightly disturbed. Soon after, Belle had joined their group and the three of them would be inseparable. Antonio felt more and more annoyed as he watched them laugh together. Not only Lovi and Belle but everyone in the class liked him. He was particularly popular with the girls. His good grades, his gentlemanly manners, his dark humour and his serious and imposing attitude seemed to attract them. Apparently, nowadays, girls liked the 'dark and mysterious type' rather than the 'smiling and cheerful type'. Antonio felt his pride as a seducer crumble. Then, he would hear constant praises about Arthur in the teacher's lounge. Always him. Arthur this, Arthur that, Arthur everywhere. Antonio didn't mind … he really didn't … not one bit … well at least not as much as he did now! Antonio slowly felt anger fill his heart as he saw Arthur hang out with his Lovi and Belle. He had always been over protective of Lovino because he had felt the boy needed affection and love and he had always been fond of Belle and her natural cheerfulness and optimism. He had hoped to get Lovi to open up more to others … not to lose him. Nor did he expect Arthur to be so much appreciated by the teachers and other students. He was always annoyed to have to call off the girls in class who weren't paying attention to him because they were too busy staring and giggling about Arthur. He felt jealousy creep in his heart and each time he looked at the boy, he felt an urge to break his calm and composed attitude. Why? Why did he get so worked up over this boy? Maybe it was because of the way, the boy reacted to him. No matter what he did, Arthur always kept control of the situation. He never slipped. Antonio started to hate him. He hated how perfect Arthur was compared to himself. He hated it. And before he had realised it … he hated Arthur.

"I don't get it Tonio! I thought you liked the brat! Why did you change your opinion of him?"

Antonio jumped at the sound of Gilbert's voice. He pondered for a bit before shrugging, unable to answer.

"Man! This is so not awesome at all!"

"I wonder if … hmm …" Muttered Francis, a finger on his lower lip and a thoughtful expression on his face. Whatever he thought of made him smile one of his creepy, pervy smiles. "Tonio! Francis locked his eyes on his friend and smirked. 'ow often do you zink about ze Kirkland boy?"

Both Antonio and Gilbert looked at Francis with confused looks.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Franky? He talks about him all the time! Whenever I get to speak with Tonio, the only thing I hear about is Arthur Kirkland this and Arthur Kirkland that and he just doesn't shut up! But because I'm so awesome, the awesome me listens to all the childish complaints of that tomato idiot! He's always depressed and I always have to drag him out of the pub completely drunk and he still won't shut up about …"

Gilbert was interrupted by an uninterested hand wave of Francis telling him to shut up.

"I know all zat! 'e does ze same wiz me. I meant, what is on your mind right now? When you … hum … 'révasse'?" The other two shake their heads meaning they understood the French word. Francis always had a hard time speaking English. "In zose times what do you zink about? When you dream, who do you dream of?"

Antonio looked at Francis, confused, while Gilbert's eyes widened as he understood where Francis was going. He smirked and wrapped his arm around the confused Spaniard.

"So that's what you were wondering about, Franky! Kesesese! Hey, Tonio! Has the little English boy invaded all your thoughts yet?"  
Antonio's eyes widen as he suddenly understands what his two friends mean. He frowned angrily. How could they joke around like that about something this serious? He obviously wasn't thinking of Arthur in that way! If he were, why would he hate him so much! It makes no sense!

"Mi amigo, I can assure you that it is not what you think! I hate the boy! I hate him so much how could I possibly be interested in him?"

"You never know mein Freund! After all, people say that 'hate can be love'! Right, Frenchie?"

Francis nodded with a teasing smile.

"Gilbo's right. You clearly zink about ze boy all ze time and you always talk about 'im. You 'ate 'im so much it's almost like an obsession …"

"Yeah, seriously, man! You're being kind of creepy!" Gilbert pointed out.

"… and you always cry pathetically 'is name when you're drunk." Francis enumerated while counting on his fingers his different points. He glanced at Antonio and smirked.

"¿Qué? Esto es un disparate! I do not cry his name! I do not! I … I don't … right?" Antonio stammered unsure. He couldn't be sure of what he had done when drunk but … how could he … did he really cry out Arthur's name? No! No way! He hated the boy!

"And now, you're blushing!" sneered Francis while counting yet another finger.

"Yo no soy!" Antonio shouted. But he did feel his face warming up and that made him madder.

"Kesesese! You so are! You're as red as those tomatoes you love! Shouldn't you be happy about that, Tomato lover? Kesesese!"

"¡Cállate! I am NOT in love with HIM!"

"Nein! Course you're not! Kesesesese! You only want to fuck him!"

Gilbert laughed loudly, holding his stomach from all his laughing. The German albino looked at Antonio's bright red face glaring at him angrily and back he was in an even more hysterical laugher! Francis was grinning with a devilishly looking smirk at how oblivious his Spanish friend was! 'Did you really have to be French to realise you're in love' he wondered? After all, if France is known as the country of love, Spain is known as the country of burning passion. 'I guess in this case, the passion is Tonio's irrational hate towards Arthur' the Frenchman thought to himself. He then decided that Gilbert had teased Antonio enough for the night and that they should be getting some sleep. He did have and early class the next morning.

"Gilbert! C'est bon! I zink Antonio 'as 'ad enough teasing! And I need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Hahaha haha ha ha … ha … ha … haaaa … that was fun!" Gilbert sighed as he calmed down his hysteria.

"No! It wasn't!" mumbled Antonio, his eyes firing daggers at both his friends.

"Allez Tonio! We were just teasing you! And anyway, you must admit zat we are right! You do 'ave feelings for zis Arthur!"

Antonio glared but didn't answer back.

"Kesesese! I always wondered why you'd only sleep with a girl once before dumping her! Now, I know why!"

"That's … that has nothing to do with …" Antonio stammered. But Gilbert grabbed him by the collar and brought his face close to the Spaniard's. He smirked and whispered in his friend's face, breathing alcohol on him.

"Oh, really? Then, why are you so much more affectionate with men than women? Why haven't you ever had a decent relationship with a woman? Why are you always uninterested in women? Why do you comment with freaky, pervy Francis about the asses of random men in the street?" Gilbert's smirk grew. Francis frowned at him being called 'freaky' and 'pervy'. "And why are you so desperately wishing to fuck the little Artie?"

Antonio's face turned deep crimson. 'Desperately wishing to fuck' HIM? No! He didn't think anything like that! He would never seek someone for such a primitive desire! He wasn't desperate to fuck Arthur! He was just … he was just …

"NO! Antonio screamed as if his life depended on it. No es así! I am not desperate to fuck Arthur! I am not interested in him only to FUCK him! I would never use him like that! I just feel attracted to him! Si! Me siento atraído! ¡Lo quiero! Eso es todo! I just want to know him better! I … I love his golden messy hair, his bright emerald eyes, his beautiful smooth white skin, his delicate facial features, his slender body, his gentle smile but also his pirate – like smirk! I love the singing sound of his voice and his rough accent mixed to his polite one from London! I love his gentlemanliness and his composed attitude! I love his calm and serious face when he's concentrating on his work! I love his humour filled with irony and his teasing laugh! I love his arrogance and stubbornness and his dark glare when he faces an enemy! I love his kindness and gentleness towards his friends! I love how strong he is! I love the way he talks, the way he moves, the way he smiles, the way he glares, the way he always, always keeps control of the situation he is in no matter what happens! I love everything about him! All of it! I DON'T WANT JUST TO FUCK HIM, I WANT TO LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! LO AMO!"

Antonio panted loudly, catching his breath after his crazy speech then the realisation of what he had just said sank into his head. He lifted a dangerously deep red edging towards violet face and saw his two best friends stupefied. Then, both of them smirked and Antonio covered his face in his palms. What did he say? Did he really say that? But why? He thought he hated Arthur? Could he have actually been in love with him this whole time? How? Then, Antonio remembered what Gilbert and said earlier: Hate can be love. Really? Did he really … love him?

"I … I love … him? Lo … amo …" Antonio whispered, almost as if to convince himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Crêpes and Tears

A Rose of Passion

**Crêpes and Tears**

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love …

Antonio shook his head. He was sitting in his bed in Francis' huge house. The guy was from a rich family so, even when studying abroad, he could afford a huge house which he gladly shared with his two friends. Antonio had gone to bed after having been teased into admitting his unknown feelings for one of his pupils: Arthur Kirkland.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I lo …

Antonio slapped his face. How was it that, after having so much difficulty admitting his feelings the first time, he now couldn't stop expressing them? 'I love him'. Those words … he never would have thought of them a day ago, and yet, here he was now, in his bed, barely waking up and all he can think off is 'I love him'! How illogical was that?

If that were the only problem … After escaping the other two's teasing by locking himself in his room, Antonio had gone straight to bed in order to forget everything. Not only did he not forget but it seemed as though, overnight, he had jumped from 'I just realised that I love him' to 'I am so fucking, madly in love with him! I love him! I want him! I can't think of anything else but him! I can't wait to see him at school! I want to see him all the time! Touch him, hold him, hug him, kiss him, fuck him, love him every single second of every single day! Fuck, I'm obsessed!"

As he was lying in bed last night, Antonio hadn't been able to fall asleep. The understanding of his true feelings had been such a shock; he had stared at the ceiling for hours, fidgeting in his blanket. He would sometimes even imagine seeing Arthur lying in bed next to him and would stuff his head in his pillows while trying to erase the image of a sleeping Arthur in his arms. And when he finally fell asleep … well, the images of Arthur became more … intense. His imagination exploded! He couldn't stop dreaming of Arthur. Arthur smiling softly at him. Arthur grinning at him, his green eyes sparkling with tease. Arthur glaring like a wild cat at him. Arthur caressing his face with a soft and gentle hand. Arthur laughing while hugging him tightly. Arthur kissing him lightly on the cheek, then a peck on the lips, then a deeper kiss, then … Arthur staring at him with emerald eyes sparkling with love and lust … Arthur moaning his name … Arthur caressing and stroking his body … Arthur kissing and licking him … Arthur whispering his name in his ear… Arthur crying out his name … Arthur making love with him, his sparkling eyes staring at him with hungry lust … Arthur kissing him so much and moaning his name like a true lover … Arthur looking at him with his beautiful eyes … looking at him with such desire … looking at him with so much love … Arthur whispering to him those words … Arthur loving him … Arthur … Arthur … Arthur … Arthur … Arthur!

When Antonio woke up all sweaty an erected in his bed, with vivid images of Arthur making love to him in his head, he knew that something had gone terribly wrong! How is it possible to switch from unbearable hatred to obsessive love? Worse! How could he have been so turned on by the same guy he had hated several hours earlier? He just realised that he loved the English boy just hours ago and he was already dreaming of … that! It's like an unknown switch in him had suddenly been activated. Antonio shivered. His mind was starting to stir up the dream from last night and he knew if he remembered, he would never be able to face the blond boy at school … School! What was he doing? Thinking about Arthur when he should be getting ready for school!

Antonio snatched his alarm clock in panic to check the time. He relaxed when he realised that he had woken early and his alarm clock still hadn't rung. That was unusual! He's usually a very lazy person and would have difficulties waking up in the morning, making him always arrive late for class. His erotic dream had, at least, given him the advantage of waking him up. Antonio got out of bed and went for a shower to wash away the sweat and other fluids off his body. In the shower, eyes closed, the hot water helped him clear his mind. It was so peaceful and relaxing … he wondered if Arthur was also taking his shower right now. Antonio's mind could clearly imagine Arthur's slim, slender and fit naked body, the water drizzling down on his smooth skin, his golden wet hair falling gently over his face and Arthur brushing it backwards, revealing his green sparkling eyes. Antonio's eyes snapped open with panic. What was he thinking all of a sudden! And why was he suddenly so hard? Antonio calmed down and pushed away the thought of a sexy and arousing Arthur in the shower. He did a few breathing exercises while letting the water clear his mind once again. He should not be thinking this kind of stuff! He hated the guy only the day before! And now, he was imagining him in the shower! And it made him hard!

Antonio sighed and left the shower. As he dried himself, he examined his wardrobe. What should he wear today? If students had to wear uniforms, teachers didn't and that pleased Antonio very much! He liked the way the pupils looked in their uniforms though … he found it cute and a bit classy! Arthur looked especially good! He always wore his uniform well-arranged almost like a soirée suit and it definitely made him look classy! He looked so responsible and well – mannered and so sexy! Although, Antonio would definitely want to see him in casual clothes once … he was sure that no matter what he was wearing, the English boy would always make it look good with his gentleman attitude … he looked so cute! Wait! What was he thinking again? He's not meant to think about Arthur's clothes but his own! That's right! What was HE going to wear! Not Arthur! Focus!

Antonio surveyed rapidly his various clothes, picturing in his mind various combinations. His eyes suddenly stopped of a light orange shirt with red laces at its large V shaped collar. He tried the shirt on and judged himself in the mirror with only the shirt and his boxers on. The shirt fell nicely on his shoulders, revealing the shape of his hot body, the top of his chest slightly uncovered where the V shape went down and the laces hanging loose giving the whole a sexy and casual look. The light orange colour suited his tanned skin and his dark curly hair, it also emphasised his bottle green eyes. Antonio stared at himself critically then, like in a trance, he went back to his wardrobe and found a pair of tight black jeans and a sharply cut, dark blue jacket. Antonio slipped the jeans and jacket on. The tight jeans moulded nicely his attractive body, and showed off the shape of his perfect ass quite nicely. The jacket, sharper and with a closer cut to it than an average suit jacket, covered the shirt elegantly while still leaving enough of it to be seen. It accentuated the curves and sharpness of Antonio's body in a sexy and manly way. Antonio, put on some sharp and impeccably shinning clean, Italian, black shoes. He critically eyed his mirror reflection before grinning slightly. Yes, he did look hot! He wondered if Arthur will like his outfit … suddenly, Antonio realised that he had only chosen clothes that emphasised on showing off his good – looking body and that each time he had picked something he had thought of Arthur! What was he doing dressing up like that for just one pupil? Was he trying to impress the boy? Antonio scolded himself but eyeing his clothes once again, he decided to keep them. After all, they did look good on him … just not very academic … and he did NOT choose them for flirting purposes! No, he did not! Well … maybe just a bit … it might work … NO! Antonio shook his head to clear his mind. This feeling was even worse than his hatred. It made him act all weird and unlike him!

After grabbing his bag and papers, Antonio went to grab breakfast in the kitchen. Francis was already preparing them all some crêpes. He looked up at Antonio with surprise, looked down at his watch then back at Antonio. The Spaniard smiled timidly, hoping that Francis would have the decent consideration to not bring up last night's delicate topic. Francis did not. Instead, he brought his friend a large plate with a 'crêpe flambée à l'écorce d'orange' which he knew Antonio loved and a cup of coffee. He, himself, has a 'crèpe au chocolat noir fondu avec de fines tranches de poire' and a cup of coffee too. Antonio could also smell the sweet scent of French viennoiseries in the oven. Francis really was an amazing cook! The Frenchman smiled softly at his friend.

"You're up early today! Are you feeling better? From last night?"

Antonio shook his head without uttering a word. He simply ate his crêpe in silence.

"Ah! I'm sorry Antonio if I 'ave upset you. I was just trying to understand. I didn't mean to …" Francis apologised, worried he might have caused more harm than he had thought.

"I know." Antonio whispered in a breath.

He looked up at a confused Francis and felt tears rolling down his face. Why? Why was he crying? Why did he dread the moment he'll see him at school while at the same time looked forward to it?

Seeing Antonio cry made Francis panic.

"Antonio! Ça va? Qu'est – ce qu'il y a ? Why are you crying? Did I do something bad? I'm sorry! Pardon! Forgive me!"

"No se preocupe. Está bien Francis. Lo siente. I'm a bit ... I'm not feeling like myself right now."

"Is it because of what Gilbert and I said yesterday?"

"Un pocco. I … I don't understand why I'm feeling this. I used to hate him so much and … and now … I can't stop thinking about him and I keep repeating to myself that I love him! Why Francis? Why am I so crazy about him now?"

Francis relaxed slightly realising that it wasn't because of him that Antonio was crying. He wrapped his arms around his friend in a comforting hug and let Antonio cry his heart out on his shoulder.

"Ça va aller Antonio. You're not changing; you're discovering a new feeling. You already were crazy about Arthur … but you never realised it. Now, you will want to see 'im more, to be with 'im, to be loved by 'im. And I will support you, mon ami."

"I … I dreamt about him … I kept seeing his face … feeling his touch … hearing his voice … I … ¡Dios mío! Francis! I dreamt that we were fucking! I woke up erected! After, when I tried to focus on other things, I kept thinking of him all the time! In the shower, I imagined him naked! When I was choosing my clothes, I chose them while thinking of seducing and pleasing him! I'm going crazy! Francis! I'm … I'm scared to go to school! I want to see him but … I'm scared of what I might do if I see him! I'm so scared! I love him but I can't understand how I came to love him so much in just one night!"

"Ça … ça va aller … You'll be fine … you just 'ave to stay calm and control yourself. Try not to zink about 'im too much."

"I can't! I tried but I can't!"

"… Well, try not to let it show. Right now, your relationship wiz 'im is a disaster. 'e probably 'ates you from what you've done to 'im before."

At that, Antonio cried even more and Francis wondered how he was going to help his friend with such a complicated problem. He didn't expect Antonio to be so in love with the boy after only realising his feelings the day before. 'I guess all his hate turned into love. Talk about passion! This is going to be troublesome to deal with.' he thought to himself while gently patting Antonio's head.

"Shhhhh … Don't worry! Even if 'e 'ates you, we can still change zat! We'll arrange your relationship and zen maybe you'll be able to seduce 'im. It'll take some time to change 'is 'ate into love but wiz ze Love Expert François at your service, we will not fail!"

"Hic … but … but … but …" hiccupped the sobbing Spaniard.

"But what, Tonio?"

"But … he's … he's my … my pupil! I … can't … do that! I'm a teacher and …"

"It will be fine! I'm pretty sure it will take at least a year to make Arthur fall in love wiz you. It's 'is last year of school, right? So, you just 'ave to wait until 'e graduates from school and 'e's all yours. Of course, we will start by making 'im to like you as a friend during zis year. ze loving part can come after zat."

"But …"

"And don't even zink of arguing about your age differences! 'e's what 17? 18? And you're turning 22 zis year! zere are only three or four years of differences! It's nothing!"

Antonio stopped sobbing and wetting Francis' shirt with his tears. He had felt so confused but now he wanted to trust Francis and try to win Arthur's heart. He was done crying! He wanted to laugh again carelessly like he used to … before meeting Arthur.

"Now, let's finish our crêpes and enjoy ze viennoiseries I baked! It will cheer you up!" Francis said to brighten the mood.

"Si, gracias." Antonio replied earnestly.

He loved Arthur. Arthur probably hated him. And he was going to change this. How hard could it be to make someone fall for you? He was Spanish after all! It couldn't be that hard!

"Hey! Frankyyyy! I smell crêpes! I'm starving! Let's eat!" Gilbert shouted as he entered the kitchen, a wide grin on his face. Both Francis and Antonio smiled at him as if nothing had happened. And they all ate their crêpes together without a care in the world … well, almost.


	4. Chapter 4 Detention

A Rose of Passion

**Detention**

Arthur stared at his Spanish teacher, his eyes wide in surprise and so did the whole class. Antonio kept smiling his usual cheerful, almost clueless grin. Antonio was handing them their test copies from last week and, for the first time, he had given Arthur the top mark he deserved and had even praised him. All the pupils were now speechless, especially Arthur. He had thought that his teacher hated him … although he couldn't figure out why. Maybe he didn't after all ...? But still … how can someone change his attitude completely overnight? Impossible! Arthur eyed the Spaniard suspiciously. There had to be a trick! Maybe he was trying to make him lower his guard? But Antonio just smiled back at him a surprisingly honest smile. Arthur was so surprised. It was the first time Mr Carriedo smiled at him like that! Oh, sure, he had seen him smile to other students but never to him! What was going on? Without a word, Arthur took his paper from Antonio's hands. He then went back to his seat.

Antonio frequently glanced at Arthur during his lesson. When the boy had come to take his copy, Antonio's pulse had accelerated and he still wondered how Arthur couldn't have heard the loud sound of his racing heart. When Arthur's fingers had brushed his own as he had taken his copy it almost had made him squeak a complaining sound as he felt an electric shock run through his body. How pathetic could he be? This was ridiculous! He'll never manage to teach with Arthur in his class, staring at him with his gorgeous green eyes, fully concentrated on him. He knew that Arthur was only focusing on the lesson he was giving but each time he saw those eyes, the world spun and Arthur was at its centre. Finally, his class ended and Antonio left the room. As he exited, he gave a quick glance back at Arthur … and wished he hadn't. Those sparkling emerald eyes of his were still locked on him. Antonio felt his face warm up and rushed out the door. He bumped into Matthew Williams, the English teacher.

"Lo siente." Antonio mumbled before rushing to his next class. He knew why Arthur had been staring at him like that. He had noticed it when he had given back the copies of the last test. Arthur had looked at him with suspicion. He probably thought that Antonio was up to something. Antonio felt needles pinning his heart. He had thought that by being nice, Arthur would forgive him. But it would obviously take some time … still, it hurts.

Antonio entered the teacher's room with a heavy sigh. It was only the lunch break and he already felt exhausted. During all his other classes, Antonio had wished to see Arthur, sitting in front of him, staring at him. But when the boy was in the class, Antonio could barely concentrate on his lesson, always glancing back at Arthur. This was insane! Why did he have to fall in love? Just when he thought life was finally being kind to him! He got a good job in a good school with great pupils … everything was perfect! Until he met those emerald eyes.

"Mr Carriedo? Are you feeling alright?"

Antonio jumped then saw Matthew looking at him with worried eyes. He had always gotten along well with the blond man. His long, dark blond hair reminded him of Francis and his blue eyes with a touch of purple were always so full of kindness and compassion. He always carried a stuffed polar bear around with him for some reason.

"Ah! Ha ha! Si! I'm fine! I guess I'm just a bit tired!" Antonio replied, trying to hide his depression.

But Matthew wasn't buying it, nevertheless, he let it go. Antonio clearly didn't want to talk about it … yet. And Matthew wasn't going to force him. Instead, he started talking about future holiday plans since the Christmas holidays were coming up soon. The change of subject cheered Antonio up and Matthew felt pleased that his plan had worked.

"Si! I'm still hesitating! I want to go back to Spain and I want to see mi hermano but I'm not sure yet. He has been mad at me recently and I'm worried I'll make it worse if I see him!"

"I don't think it'll make it any worse, Antonio. What kind of brother wouldn't want to see his older brother for Christmas? And I'm sure he will forgive you soon! I have a brother myself and, although he's older than me, he can be quite irresponsible and naïve. I always have to chase after him and fix his mistakes … but when I'm mad at him, I always end up forgiving him!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm sure your brother is the same!"

"Si, maybe. What about you Matthew?"

"Oh, me?" Matthew blushed slightly. "I'm going to spend some time with my brother Alfred of course and then … I'll …"

"He'll be spending New Year with me." answered a tall, blond man with spiky hair and hard, grey eyes. The man was sitting lazily in a chair not far from the two others and listening to them while smoking a pipe. He smiled tenderly at Matthew who blushed nervously but returned the smile. Antonio felt a strike of pain in his heart. He envied them. How he wished he and Arthur could be this close … they could even spend New Year together too! Antonio hid his jealous heart behind a broad, fake smile.

"Really? That's great! I'm glad for you two! How long as it been now?"

"Two years." Lars, the tall Dutchman answered winking at his lover.

"Already?" Antonio asked happily. He felt his heart breaking at the sight of the two of them. He wished for something to happen! Some sort of distraction! Anything! And then, they heard screaming outside in the corridor. All three men rushed outside to see what had happened, Antonio was secretly thankful for the disturbance. They all looked at an angry Swiss man shouting at a Polish … man?

"Not again!" Lars muttered while Matthew giggles lightly.

Antonio didn't understand. He watched, confused, at Vash Zwingly, the Swiss man, also head of the school's council and head of staff, shout at some Polish woman … man … woman …?

"What is going on?"

"Feliks decided to come in a dress again!" giggled Mathew.

"Feliks? You mean that philosophy teacher? But … isn't he a man? Why would he come wearing girl's clothing?" Antonio asked while slowly realising that it was indeed Feliks in the pink, short dress.

"Don't ask me! The guy's a nutter!" Lars stated plainly.

"I think he just likes to dress up like a girl." Matthew answered with a small smile. "Whatever the reason, Mr Zwingly doesn't like it!"

"No! He doesn't for sure! I wouldn't want to be in Feliks' place right now." Antonio replied, nodding. When he had met Mr Zwingly, he had thought of him to be a scary person. He was wrong, the guy was terrifying! It seemed only the headmaster wasn't impressed or scared by the mad economy Swiss teacher.

Pupils started to gather up, watching the scene with curiosity until Lars sent them packing away with one of his imposing glares. Antonio laughed loudly. How he loved this school!

After the distracting invent at lunch, Antonio had been able to finish his day with a calmer mind. He was writing a few reports in the teacher's lounge when he heard a knock on the door. He lifted his head up, curious. There was no one else in the room except himself. All the teacher's had gone. Who would be coming at this time after school? It wouldn't have been someone from the staff because they wouldn't have bothered knocking so … a pupil? At this time?

"Si? Come in!" Antonio answered brightly. His smile froze on his face as he recognised the person entering the lounge. Messy blond hair, sparkling emerald eyes, pale skin. Arthur closed the door behind him then looked at his Spanish teacher. Antonio's mind was racing. What was he doing here? At this time? Why? Why him? What did he want? Was he looking for him? What was going on?

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late. Lovino hurt his leg in Sport today and I took him to the nurse. I waited with him until Miss Zwingly (the nurse and sister of Mr Zwingly) came back which took longer than I had expected and I then took a quick shower before coming here. I didn't want to arrive covered in mud from our football practice." Arthur said, interrupting Antonio's train of thought.

Antonio stared at him surprised. 'Late'? Late for what?

"Aren't you going to give me detention? You said it would last until the end of the week." Arthur asked, slightly confused at Antonio's reaction. "Did you … forget?"

Antonio suddenly remembered the week of detention he had given Arthur the day before. How could he have forgotten? Antonio fidgeted nervously in his chair and pointed to Matthew's desk in front of his own and waited until Arthur had sat down before handing him a sheet of paper with translation exercises on it. Arthur eyed the sheet rapidly before completing it in barely 10 minutes. Antonio had stared at him the whole time from behind his computer screen. He was surprise at how fast Arthur had answered and correctly at all the questions. The English boy really did study well to be able to answer like that. No wonder he was top of his class. Without a word Antonio gave him another sheet of questions, harder than the previous. It took Arthur five more minutes to complete it than the last one. And again, Antonio didn't say a word. He just gave him yet another sheet. This little routine continued on for an hour and a half.

Antonio would frequently glance at Arthur while he was concentrating on his work. He loved the way his pupil would silently mouth the Spanish words with a small frown on his face as he was trying to understand them. Soon, Antonio managed to calm down and concentrate on his own work. Having Arthur's presence around him did make him nervous but he didn't feel breathless and perspiring anymore. Yes, he felt peaceful having the boy sitting in front of him. He was starting to enjoy this detention when …

"Mr Carriedo, why do you hate me?"

Antonio jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice. He looked at his pupil and saw him staring at him questioningly. Arthur's face showed a surprised and apologetic look when he saw his teacher jump.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to scare you. I apologise, I shouldn't have asked." Arthur said quickly before getting back to his Spanish exercise. Antonio watched him hesitantly before answering:

"I don't … hate you."

Now it was Arthur's turn to jump with surprise. He had been sure that the Spaniard truly hated him. Antonio looked away, embarrassed under Arthur's suspicious glare.

"I don't understand, Sir. Why have you been acting …" Arthur tried to find a polite formulation for what he meant. "Why have you been acting differently with me than the other pupils?"

"I have?" Antonio tried to feign ignorance but then saw the annoyed look on Arthur's face. "Lo siente. I just … It's true that I have been awful to you …"

Arthur silently agreed but didn't show it. 'Awful'? That's a bloody understatement!

"But I don't hate you. Quite the opposite. I … I like you very much."

Arthur stared speechless at the nervous man in front of him.

"You … like me? I don't understand? Why did you … hum … do what you did, then?"

"I was … I was a bit jealous I guess."  
"Jealous?"

"I do like you. You're one of my favourite pupils! But … I'm still in learning to become a teacher and I felt envious of you … getting along so well with my little Lovi and with the cute Belle. Everybody likes you and you're even popular with the girls. Also the teachers really like you. I was … jealous of you" Antonio lied. He hadn't been jealous of Arthur. He had been jealous that others liked Arthur. He had wanted Arthur's attention only to himself.

Arthur reflected for a minute before nodding slowly to show he had understood but he still didn't believe the Spaniard. There had to be more! You can't hate someone that much just out of jealousy!

"I … understand, Sir. Lovino told me that you like to get all the attention to yourself so I guess I shouldn't be surprise!" Arthur answered with a slight dare in his tone.

Antonio felt his blood boil once more. His feeling of hate was back, clouding everything. Or was it love? He didn't know anymore! He just couldn't take his eyes off this boy's face. He felt an urge to … to what? He wasn't sure. But he had to do something! The boy's burning glare was driving him insane! He looked so impressive and hot! Antonio could barely control himself not to jump on the other man. Then, he saw Arthur lift one of his eyebrows, surprised that he hadn't gotten a respond. The boy shrugged then focused back on his work.

Antonio couldn't concentrate anymore and spent the rest of the half hour staring at Arthur who would plainly ignore him. The English boy, therefore, couldn't see the hungry and devouring look Antonio was giving him. When the detention ended, Arthur packed up his stuff and as he was about to leave the room he turned around and eyed his teacher critically. Antonio watched him with surprise.

"Mr Carriedo? I'm aware of your … tendency to being casual but I ought to remind you that you are a teacher in a school and your clothes are definitely not appropriate."

Arthur cleared his throat as he saw Antonio's face fall apart. He didn't want to depress him! Why did he take it so badly, bloody Mediterranean!

"Not that it matters to me either way. You could come naked for all I care! But that would be indecent and highly not advised. I just wanted to warn you." Arthur tried to explain as he saw Antonio nod with a sad and resigned expression. He sighed. What was wrong with his teacher today? He eyed his depressed Spanish teacher once more and, in his own reflection, muttered to himself:

"I guess it should be expected from a bloody Spanish! Do all Spanish blokes dress sexy like that? It's almost fucking annoying that he looks so good!"

Antonio's head snapped upwards and his eyes fixed the British blond at the door. Arthur realised that he had just praised him without thinking and made an annoyed face before leaving the room. Antonio stared at the closed door, his face burning crimson and with a smile creeping up. He had actually received praise from Arthur! The English boy had liked his clothes! Antonio was so happy; he felt he couldn't wait until tomorrow's detention.

When Antonio came back that day, the first thing he did was to hug a very surprised and tired Francis. He and Gilbert had listened to Antonio's story and had then both laughed at his naivety. Antonio glared at them. Some friends he had!

"You can't be serious? He just said that you looked good? And he wasn't even telling it to your face? Sounds like he was more annoyed by that fact than praising you!" Gilbert laughed.

"Well, we can't expect zings to go quickly. But seriously Tonio, I zought zat you would 'ave at least made peace wiz 'im!" Francis said after calming his laughter.

"I … I tried! But … he … he hates me! He suspects me!"

"Ja! Obviously he does! What did you expect?" Gilbert told him, rolling his eyes. His phone rang and he picked it up while Antonio was still complaining at how hard it had been for him to even do class. "Hallo? Luddy! Was ist los? Ja! Alles ist gute! Ja! Hm mm. Was? Wann? Warten Sie eine Sekunde! Antonio! Shut the fuck up! Francis, make him stop! I'm on the phone with mein Bruder! Entschuldigung. Was? Nein! Alles ist gute! Also wenn? Ja! Am nächsten Wochenende? Perfect! Kein Problem! Ja! Ja, Luddy! Bis bald! Tschüss!"

Gilbert closed his phone before turning to a now angry and crying Antonio and a holding back his laughter Francis. Apparently, Francis had found amusing to tease Antonio at how perfectly pathetic he had been to make Arthur simply like him when it usually took the Spaniard barely 10 minutes to woe a girl in his bed. Gilbert had to agree with Francis on this one! The guy was hopeless!

"Who was it?" Francis asked with curiosity.

"Ludwig. He's coming over for two weeks. Something about a school exchange."

"I haven't heard of one at my school!" Antonio pointed out, calming his anger down.

"Ja, it's with another school. He said he wouldn't be living with us, will be living with some random family or whatever, but he'll come and visit next weekend!"

"Zat's great! I'll organise a dinner!" Francis said, excited by the idea of cooking, for once, something special. He truly loved to cook!

"Si! Good for you!"

"Kesesese! And I was thinking … we should invite some of your pupils too!" Gilbert said with a devilish grin.

"¿Qué?" Antonio choked.

"Why not invite Arthur too?"

"Gilberto! What are you talking about? I can't invite my pupils for dinner?"

"Why not? Is there a law against it?"

"No but …"  
"Besides, we're doing it for educational reasons!" Gilbert replied, lifting his head up with pride. Antonio eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Kesese! Ludwig is over to improve his English and meet English people, right? So, by inviting your pupils, we're encouraging them to socialise. It's all for their sake! Ludwig will get to improve his English by meeting your kids! And I'm sure it would be of great benefit to your pupils since they get to be friends with my awesome bruder!" Gilbert explains proudly. Francis bursts in laughter and Antonio considers the idea before suddenly understanding where this was going.  
"Are we inviting Arthur too?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Ja! Of course! He's a pure English guy from London! His English must be perfect and it will definitely help Ludwig!" Gilbert smirked.

"No! We can't do this! Francis, tell him!"

"Hmm? What? Oh, I zink it's a great idea! I get to cook for more people!" Francis grinned happily.

Antonio felt his face pale. He had a bad feeling about this but there was no way for him to change his friends' mind. What was he going to do?

"So, ask for your headmaster's permission, first thing tomorrow! Ok?" Gilbert said, holding Antonio by the shoulder.

"Si … I'll try …"

Antonio hopped that his headmaster would refuse the eccentric idea.


	5. Chapter 5 Hesitation and Anticipation

A Rose of Passion

**Hesitation and Anticipation**

"That's a wonderful idea!"

Antonio gasped at the brown haired, 42 year old man in front of him. Tall with bright purple eyes, wearing a high quality, dark blue, business suit and with a dashingly handsome face, the headmaster, Mr Roderich Eldestein, was smiling approvingly at Gilbert's crazy idea. Was the world against him? Antonio had clanged on this last ray of hope that Mr Edelstein would have refused flat out but now, his last hope had been shattered.

"I would like to meet that friend of yours, Mr Carriedo! This idea is fantastic. It will benefit greatly the children."

"Si …"

"It's a great opportunity for our school to make contact with a German school and we might manage an exchange programme with it too! Perfect! I want to you to convince a few pupils in your class to go to this dinner!"

"But … my pupils are doing Spanish … not German. Wouldn't it be better to ask another class?"

"No! I need it to be your class since you're one of the organisers!"

'Organiser'? Since when?

"Find pupils from various other classes too if you like and try to take some from other nationalities than English to show how good they are at it despite it not being their mother tongue."

Antonio smiled to himself. With all the choices he had, it would be fine if he didn't invite Arthur!

"We do need some British ones too! How about that Arthur Kirkland? He's an excellent student I heard and he recently transferred from a good school in London. Invite him too!"

Antonio felt his heart sink in his chest. Now, he had to invite Arthur and go through with the dinner.

The week passed and Antonio had already invited five people: Lovino and Feliciano Vargas (the two Italian twins, with Feliciano being from a different class), Heracles Karpusi (his Greek pupil who spends his time sleeping in class), Belle Koning (Lars Koning's little sister) and Eric Styrsson (a shy and quiet boy Antonio doesn't really know about and from another class). All that was left was … Arthur Kirkland. Antonio still hadn't invited him to the dinner. He had tried but each time his courage had left him before he could even talk to the English boy. And now, a week was gone, it was Friday evening, the last day of Arthur's detention, and the dinner was tomorrow evening. This was his last chance to invite him. Antonio was tapping the floor nervously with his foot and he cringed when he heard a knock on the teacher's lounge door. He wasn't ready!

"Come in."

Arthur came in and with a sense of habit, sat in Matthew's chair, in front of Antonio, took out a pen and waited for his Spanish detention sheet of exercise. They hadn't talked at all since the first detention and Antonio was getting desperate. How was he meant to invite him when he couldn't even talk to him? They worked in silence for an hour. Antonio tried to focus with his mind trying to come up with a topic on which to start a conversation. He couldn't think of anything. Another hour passed and Arthur was about to leave when Antonio finally spoke.

"Usted está invitado mañana a la noche en una cena." _("You're invited tomorrow evening at a dinner."_) Antonio had said in a rush, getting it out of his chest, finally. He then realised that he had spoken in Spanish and was about to repeat it in English when Arthur replied to him … in Spanish!

"¿Qué cena, señor?" (_"What dinner, Sir?"_)

Antonio was startled for a minute then continued. He felt it easier to speak with Arthur in his native tongue. And he liked the sound of Arthur's voice when he spoke Spanish.

"El director y uno de mis amigos han organizado una cena mañana por la noche. El hermano de mi amigo va a venir de Alemania a mejorar su Inglés. Esta cena es que le permita conocer gente y practicar su Inglés. Y tú estás invitado." (_"The headmaster and one of my friends have organised a dinner tomorrow night. My friend's brother is coming over from Germany to improve his English. This dinner is to allow him to meet people and practice his English. And you're invited."_)

Antonio expected Arthur not to understand such long sentences but his English pupil only frowned for a minute, registering what the Spaniard had said, and answered back:

"¿A qué hora es la cena y durante cuánto tiempo durará?" (_"At what time is the dinner and how long will it last?"_)

"Se inicia a las siete y termina a las nueve y media." (_"It starts at seven and finishes at around half past nine."_)

He looked at Arthur as he was considering the invitation.

"¿Puedo llamar más tarde esta noche para darle mi respuesta? Me gustaría consultar a mi familia." (_"Can I phone you later tonight to give you my answer? I would like to consult my family."_)

"Sí, por supuesto!" (_"Yes, of course!"_)

"¿Puedo pedirle su número de móvil, por favor?" (_"May I ask for your mobile number, please?"_)

Antonio blushed slightly and exchanged mobile numbers with Arthur. He kept staring at the number on his phone, reading it over and over again, imprinting it in his mind while Arthur was leaving the room. Antonio whispered to him before he left:

"Por favor, venga mañana." (_"Please, come tomorrow."_)

Arthur left without even glancing back. Maybe he hadn't heard him? Antonio didn't move from his seat. He realised that he wanted Arthur to come. The fact that he had tried to find a way not to invite him was because he was afraid. Not afraid of inviting him but afraid that Arthur would turn him down. He wanted Arthur to come even if it made him look like a fool. He wanted to see him as much as he could. He wanted him to come. But by delaying the invitation … he might have dug his own grave. Antonio hid his face in his hands and cried silently. It hurt him so much. Why was love so painful? Why? Why did he act like an idiot each time he was in front of Arthur? Why? Why did it hurt so much? Antonio cried. 'Please, come!' he mentally begged.

"Antonio! Come out already! What's wrong with you today?" Gilbert shouted from outside Antonio's room, hitting the door violently with his fist in order to get the Spaniard's attention.

It was late and Francis had left for one of his night guards at the hospital. When Antonio had returned from school, had rushed to his room without a word or even a greeting and had locked himself up. Gilbert had left him alone but as time passed and Antonio still hadn't emerged from his room, not even for dinner, Gilbert had gotten worried. He was now trying to call out his friend but couldn't get any answer.

"Listen Antonio! If there's something bothering you then you can share it with the awesome me! I'll definitely help you with my awesomeness! So come on! Answer me already! Did something happen at school? Is it because of Artie?"

"His name is Arthur!" Gilbert heard a half sobbing and half angry voice answer him from the room.

"Alright! Arthur! Whatever! Just tell me what happened!"

"…"

"Antonio! I can't hear you!"  
"… Go away."

"Nein! I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong! Did you forget to invite him to the dinner or something?"

"No … I invited him …"

"Ok, so everything's gute! Why are you so depressed then?"

"… None of your business."

Gilbert sighed. This was going nowhere! How was he going to get Antonio to talk? Suddenly, Gilbert heard Antonio's phone ring. He heard his friend answer his phone hurriedly and pressed his ear against the door to hear the conversation.

"Holla? Ah! Si! Arthur!"

Gilbert grinned at hearing the boy's name and the shivering voice of Antonio as he spoke. So that's what it was all about! But why would Antonio be depressed if he was expecting Arthur's call? Wouldn't he be overjoyed instead?

"Si! Y? Así que ... vas a venir? Eso es ... genial! Yo ... ¿qué? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Te texto que la dirección en un minuto. No es demasiado lejos de la escuela. Estoy ... Me alegro de que lo consiguió! ¿Qué?" (_"Yes! And? So ... you're coming? That's ... great! I ... what? Ah! Yes! I'll text you the address in a minute. It's not too far from the school. I'm ... I'm glad you could manage it! What?"_)

Gilbert listened with surprise. Since when did those two speak in Spanish to one another? Was that progress … or not? Difficult to say. And why the hell was Antonio speaking in such an unawesome way? The guy's voice was shaking and unusually high pitched and Gilbert could clearly hear the hidden excitement in it. Gilbert smirked at his friend's unawesomness but then started to wonder what was happening. Antonio had suddenly stopped talking. When he finally did talk again, his voice was breathless and barely a whisper.

"Grazias!"

Gilbert waited but nothing else came. What was that for? 'Thank you'? For what? What had the boy done? The door suddenly opened while Gilbert was still pondering in his thought. He fell over as his weight was being shift from the door moving. Antonio took no notice of the albino lying at his feet. He was absent – minded and a small and self – content smile hung on his lips. Gilbert looked at him a bit crept out. Suddenly, Antonio became aware of his friend's presence and smiled happily at him while helping him back on his feet.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Hmm? Oh! Nada! Arthur said that he'd be able to come tomorrow!" the Spaniard answered, grinning widely.

"Gute! This whole dinner thing would have been pointless otherwise! You do realise that we organised this for you?"

"Wasn't it for Ludwig?"

"Nein! Of course not! Ludwig doesn't need this kind of stuff to improve! It was just an excuse! Good thing that prissy aristocrat agreed to the plan! I wasn't expecting him to.

"The prissy aristocrat?"

"That Austrian headmaster of yours!"

"Mr Edelstein?"

"That's the one! Anyway, you better not let this opportunity slip away! Francis and I have decided to help you out! So tomorrow, we're going to prepare you! It'll be an awesome dinner!" Gilbert stated proudly with a devilish smirk that often meant that he was planning something crazy.

"Si! Ok! Whatever!" Antonio said lightly. He was too happy to worry about his friends' plans for him. He would worry about it tomorrow! Just now he wanted to savour what Arthur had told him!

During their phone exchange, Arthur's voice had sounded as good as usual. Antonio was so glad to be able to talk to him like that, he actually felt like they were getting closer … a bit.

"Si! Y? Así que ... vas a venir? Eso es ... genial! Yo ... ¿qué? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Voy texto que la dirección en un minuto. No es demasiado lejos de la escuela. Estoy ... Me alegro de que lo consiguió! ¿Qué?" _("Yes! And? So ... you're coming? That's ... great! I ... what? Ah! Yes! I'll text you the address in a minute. It's not too far from the school. I'm ... I'm glad you could manage it! What?"_)

Antonio was interrupted by Arthur:

"Por supuesto que sí! ... ¿No me pidas que?" (_"Of course I would! ... Didn't you ask me to?"_)

Antonio was rendered speechless. Was Arthur referring to his plead in detention, earlier today? Yes, he had asked him to come but … he hadn't expected Arthur to actually take his plead into consideration. He didn't even think Arthur had heard him. But he did. And he said that he was coming because … he had asked him to? Really? Was it really the reason? Antonio felt his heart race and his head become lighter. He was so happy! Arthur was coming!

"Mr Carriedo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todavía estás ahí?" (_"Mr Carriedo?_ _What is going on? Are you still there?"_)

Antonio smiled at hearing Arthur's confused voice. Was he worried about him? Probably not but … just now, Antonio wanted to pretend that he was! He whispered, breathless, unable to express his true feelings through a simple phone call.

"Grazias."

He heard Arthur muffle a chuckle on the other end. The sound of his laughing voice was music to Antonio's ears.

"I will see you tomorrow evening then. Good night, Mr Carriedo." Arthur ended in English before hanging up. Antonio was feeling so light – headed and happy. He could have cried of joy. Instead, He got out of his room to calm Gilbert's worries. Almost in a trance, he left his room. He was happy! Arthur was coming! He was happy! He was coming for him! He was happy! He was going to have a dinner with Arthur! He was happy! Oh, so happy!


	6. Chapter 6 Diner

A Rose of Passion

**Dinner**

"Francis! Quit sulking already! You know that there were too many people coming to this dinner! Hell, even the prissy headmaster came with his girlfriend! You couldn't have cooked for everyone!"

"Do you doubt my cooking skills, Gilbert?" Francis asked with a dark look towards his red eyed friend across the table.

"Nein! Not at all! We just wanted to save you the trouble … er … not that I think you couldn't have made it in time … and I know the dining table back at the house is big enough but … it's that prissy headmaster! He wanted to go to the restaurant! What was I supposed to say? Franky? Hey, Francis don't look at me like that! Come on! Don't be mad! We know your cooking's the best, right Tonio? Antonio? Little help here! Francis …?" Gilbert tried to explain at a glaring Francis who then started ignoring him.

The trio was seated at a large rectangle table in an English restaurant located somewhere between the school and Francis' house. They all arrived in advance because of Antonio not wanting to be rude if Arthur (cough) if the guests were to arrive earlier than expected. Francis was sulking in his seat because he had been told that they were going to the restaurant instead of letting him cook the dinner. Gilbert was trying to apologise since he had planned that with the 'prissy' headmaster without consulting either of his two friends. A blond boy was seated next to Gilbert and was trying his best to pretend that he didn't know the albino or his crazy friends. Antonio, sitting next to Francis and in front of the younger boy, wasn't even paying attention and instead had his eyes focused on the entrance door of the restaurant. It was half past six. The blond boy eyed his apologising brother with a resigned look in his sky blue eyes. He sighted. Maybe, telling his brother about his trip to England hadn't been such a good idea. He only wanted to catch up with Gilbert, he never asked for this dinner. But as usual, his brother always made a big show out of everything. Ludwig sighted loudly before looking at an unusually silent Antonio. Ludwig had met this Spanish man a few times before and had always found him to be easy – going and carefree. He always seemed so cheerful about everything and Ludwig was sure never to have seen a serious look on his face before … so what happened? This man was usually the type who never stops talking but he hadn't spoken a word since they arrived at the restaurant.

"Herr Carriedo? Is something the matter?" the boy asked, unsure.

Antonio snapped back into reality and looked at the 18 year old boy staring at him with confusion and a beginning of worry. Gilbert's brother was so sweet … it was hard to believe the two were related.

"Si! Grazias for worrying Ludwig! I'm fine! I was … just waiting for … our guests!" Antonio replied with one of his 'everything's fine' smile. Apparently, their exchange caught Gilbert's ear and he smirked while turning to his little brother. Ludwig saw his smirk and couldn't help but think that this whole dinner must be one of his brother's crazy plans. And he was right!

"Kesesese! He means that he's waiting for one particular guest! That's why we're here an hour early! Don't worry Luddy! He's just very sick but there's no cure for him! He's a desperate case! And desperate cases call for desperate measures!"

"Meaning this dinner?" Ludwig asked with a hard and scolding look.

"Awww! Don't make that face, bruder! I was thinking about you too! I just thought it would make a perfect opportunity for both of you!"

"Why am I not surprised? I knew there had to be something behind this whole dinner scheme. So, what's that special guest you were talking about?" Ludwig asked turning back to Antonio only to see him go red like a tomato. Ludwig blinked in surprise at his reaction then glanced at his grinning brother. Wait … was he missing something here? Wasn't this just a dinner with some pupils of his own age from Antonio's school?

"Um … uuh … erm, there's … no special person … really … just … other kids … and that's all …" Antonio stuttered.

"Come on Tonio! Luddy isn't going to tell anyone! Actually, that special person is Antonio's …" Gilbert whispered in his brother's ear before being interrupted by a shouting Antonio.

"NO! Don't tell him!"

"Allons, du calme! Gilbert, let 'im be if 'e doesn't want to tell." Francis said in a calming tone. But Gilbert wasn't done teasing. Ludwig could tell from the look on his brother's face.

"Awww! What are you worried about? It's not like anyone here will go and tell your lover boy!"

"Gilbert! Bastard!" Antonio shouted before jumping on his friend. The two of them wrestled while Francis was sipping his glass of white wine, completely ignoring the commotion his friends were making. Ludwig, too, ignored the two fighting idiots and again pretended not to know them. He was starting to wonder why in the world he accepted his brother's invitation to this dinner. But he found it disturbing. Gilbert had mention a 'lover boy'? Did he mean that Antonio had … but, there was only pupils coming … and the headmaster but he had a girlfriend so … No! Could Antonio have … he did say lover 'boy' …

Ludwig hit his forehead with his palm. How did he get involved in such a messed up situation? Again? His brother always got him involved in strange things but this was the strangest one yet! His brother organised a dinner under the false pretext to help him in his learning of the English language but in fact wanted to get Antonio to … what? Meet with his crush or something? If he's a pupil then that could be problematic for a teacher like Antonio. Ludwig lifted his eyes up only to see four teens staring at the fight between the two adults with astonishment and maybe even embarrassment.

Antonio was swearing in Spanish while giving blows in his laughing friend who didn't hesitate to send the blows back. He suddenly felt someone grab him from behind and as he was going to turn and hit that person, he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr Carriedo? What in the world is going on here?"

Antonio stopped moving and slowly turned his head and his eyes met emerald scolding ones. Arthur was holding him by the shoulders with a firm grip, preventing him from moving. It surprised Antonio that the boy had that much strength that he could contain him easily. Ludwig was helping his brother up while scolding him in German. Antonio saw Gilbert send him a grinning wink.

"What was that all about? Damn it, I thought we were having a dinner, not a pub fight! Are you guys already drunk or something?" Lovino exclaimed. He was standing next to Arthur and was sending his Spanish teacher a 'what kind of idiot are you' glare. His brother Feliciano was hiding behind the two of them, too scared to speak. He was always a soft one and hated fights.

"Ve~ Is everybody ok?" he asked with a shivering voice.

"Don't worry, Feli! Everything's fine!" Belle said while patting him gently. She then took notice of the Frenchman sipping his wine and screamed.

"Francis! What the hell are you doing here?"

Francis looked up at the group of teen that had just arrived and, noticing Belle, smiled broadly before jumping towards her to give her a hug.

« Belle! Comment ça va, ma poupée ! Antonio ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais ! »

"Get off me ! Go away ! Francis, bordel, mais lâche moi ! I told you to stop hugging me like that! I'm not a kid anymore! And you didn't answer my question! Why are you here?" she replied while hiding with Feliciano behind her two friends.

"Ma chérie! I just came because Antonio needed 'elp to organise zis dinner! 'Ow are your brother and Matthieu?"

"They're fine! Now go back to your drink and don't come anywhere close to me!

"Tu me brises le cœur, mon chou! Hmm ?" Francis said as he looked at the other boys. He smiled at the twins. "Ah! You must be the Italian boys, right? You both look so cute and adorable!"

Feliciano duck even more behind Arthur and his brother joined him. The creepy look Francis was giving them was … creepy! Now, all three were huddled up behind Arthur who was still holding a self – conscience Antonio. Francis eyed the green eyed boy with an appreciative look and smiled. Gilbert joined him and whispered something in the Frenchman's ear with a smirk. He too, eyed Arthur with curiosity and licked his lips.

"Mon Dieu! What a handsome boy we 'ave 'ere! And what's your name?" Francis asked with his sexy, smooth and flirty tone.

"Perverted frog! Stay away from him!" Belle shouted at Francis from behind Arthur's back.

Antonio glared at Francis who, surprised, took a few steps back. Gilbert looked at his Spanish friend with a confused look. Why was he so mad?

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm pleased to meet you. I've understood that you are friends of Mr Carriedo and that you helped organise this diner. Thank you very much for inviting us all." Arthur said while nodding politely his head.

Everybody fell silent. The polite boy got his teacher back up and calmed his friends down. Francis and Gilbert just stared at him. They never expected Arthur to look … like that! That was Arthur? No wonder Antonio had glared at them! But the boy was indeed pretty hot and so damn cute! They were surprised since usually, Antonio went for brunettes more often and wasn't much into blonds. Francis and Gilbert were still overcoming their shock at meeting Arthur when they felt Antonio's deadly glare on them. Okay, maybe trying to woe the boy hadn't been such a good idea but … how were they supposed to know that he was Arthur Kirkland? The boy was so sexy and attractive! How could they not want to get him in their bed? Francis smiled weakly at Antonio and mouthed "Pardon!" while Gilbert was holding his head in his hands trying to regain his senses. Ludwig had watched the whole scene in silence. He looked at Arthur who was currently comforting a terrorised Feliciano with the help of Lovino. He clearly had understood what was going on and he felt that this would be a very long diner!

The rest of the guests were now arriving. Feliciano was clinging to Arthur under the jealous eye of Antonio. Lovino was getting angry at the look his Spanish teacher was sending his brother while Belle was staying close to Lovino and Arthur, avoiding all contacts with Francis. They all sat down and started to order.

The five adults were all seated on one end of the table and the rest was covered by the group of teens. From left to right, all around the table, and starting from one end we had: Mr Edelstein (presiding the dinner), Elizaveta (his girlfriend), Gilbert (who would frequently receive frying pans in his face from the woman), Francis (laughing at his friend's misery and making friendly, noticeable, embarrassing waves and sending kisses to Belle), Heracles (falling asleep in his plate and nobody cared anyway), Eric (bored to death and as quiet as a grave), Ludwig (at the other end of the table and facing Mr Edelstein, in big talks with Feliciano who he found attractive), Feliciano (who was now completely focused on the shy German boy and finding him so cute, he was trying to use his Italian charm to seduce him), Lovino (complaining to Arthur about their bastard of a teacher making a scene in the restaurant, and of Feliciano being too friendly with this new German boy, and basically about everything that pissed him off), Arthur (trying to stay polite and pleasant, discussing with Lovino and Belle and somehow feeling like someone was watching him), Belle (ignoring Francis and talking to Arthur about all the random topics of conversation she could come up with), and finally Antonio (watching Arthur while pretending to listen to Mr Edelstein next to him).

They all enjoyed their meal in a relaxed and pleasant atmosphere. By the end of the dinner, a band started playing and people gathered on the large dance floor at the centre of the room, the dining tables surrounding the dance floor. Mr Edelstein went to dance with Elizaveta. Francis had invited Belle but she hissed to him and hid behind Lovino and Arthur before he gave up and invited some random pretty young women in the restaurant. Ludwig was dragged on the dance floor by an excited Feliciano and under the dark glare of Lovino. Arthur was pulled by Belle who monopolised him for a while before she became breathless and Arthur brought her back to the table. Antonio was talking with Gilbert while eyeing with annoyance the pair of them.

"Go and ask to dance, already!" Gilbert said to his friend.

"I can't. It's wrong for a teacher to …"

"You're not a teacher tonight! You're a man! Go get him, that's an order!" And Gilbert pushed his friend towards Arthur, Lovino and a less breathless Belle. Lovino and Belle were now arguing again and Arthur was rolling his eyes when he saw Antonio walk towards him, followed … no almost pushed by Gilbert. The music changed.

"Hey, Arty! Antonio wants to teach you the Argentine Tango! He's a pro at it! (that wasn't true, Antonio only roughly knew the basic steps) What do you say?"

Antonio was beetroot red and hissing "Gilbertooo" in a threatening tone. But Arthur just smiled politely at Gilbert and Antonio.

"Why not? I've learned a bit of ballroom dancing a couple of years ago but the Argentine Tango wasn't my strongest. Mr Carriedo?" Arthur asked as he held out a hand to his blushing to the near point of fainting teacher. Antonio took his hand and they headed to the dance floor. Lovino and Belle barely noticed them since they were too busy arguing.

Antonio and Arthur started dancing. Antonio was doing the move correctly and leading Arthur the right way but … the lack of aggressiveness and passion in the dance made it a quite weak Argentine Tango. In fact, Antonio was so embarrassed and could barely breathe or think that it was the best he could do in that state of mind. They danced in silence like that for a while before suddenly Arthur became more aggressive and started to lead. He spun his teacher around and then threw him backwards and held him down, holding Antonio's back at only a dozen centimetres from the floor, bending over the Spaniard with his knees bent, Arthur's other hand holding Antonio's, their faces only inches from one another. Antonio had stopped breathing and Arthur smirked.

"Señor, por favor se un poco más serio. Creo que tengo el derecho de movimiento. ¿Bailamos?" (_Sir, be a bit more serious please. I think I got the movement right. Shall we dance?_)

Antonio was then pulled back onto his feet and led around the dance floor by his sexy looking student. Damn the boy was good! Was there anything he couldn't do? Antonio had been dressed up by his two friends for the occasion in order to cause an effect on the English teen but right now Arthur was the one causing a massive effect on his teacher. Antonio first followed the blonde's lead but then, noticing Arthur's wild grin, he couldn't help but play the game and started to fight for the lead with him. Their dancing became passionate, aggressive and sexy hot but at the same time remained gracious and coordinated with the music and with each other. They both fought for dominance while showing off their moves (moves they sometimes invented). Soon, other dancers, started to retreat away to give them more space and watch their wild tango.

Antonio eyed his partner. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and black shoes, a white shirt with the first few buttons undone revealing bits of smooth, pale skin and a silver chain with a silver pendant of a Celtic cross hanging from his neck. He had a black jacket too but had left it at the table. He wore an excited and fierce expression on his beautiful face, his eyes fired up by the rush of the dance and his golden hair moving swiftly around as he spun and turned and stopped and spun again and walked and turned.

Antonio was wearing tight black trousers (ironically fitted for the dance) and black pointed shoes, a purple shirt that revealed more chest skin than Arthur's and a black tie with red rose designs on it, tied loosely around his neck.  
They both danced without a care about the people around them, at that moment it was just them in the world, fighting a battle through their dancing. Antonio felt great. This was the best moment in his life and he felt he could die happily. His only wish would be for this moment to never end. But all things end and the music was soon ending. Arthur smirked and in a trick managed to spin Antonio around, catch the lead and end the dance on his terms, the same way they had started, with him holding Antonio in a finishing position, leaning him backwards. Antonio blushed madly and Arthur chuckled. He pulled his teacher back up and under the applause of the other clients of the restaurant they headed back to their table. Arthur turned to Mr Carriedo and smiled, this time not out of politeness.

"Thank you, Sir. I really enjoyed this dance."

Antonio blushed and looked away while mumbling "it was nothing".

Arthur joined his two friends who were staring at him in shock and inquired as to why he was dancing with their teacher and Arthur shrugged. Gilbert pulled Antonio into a seat next to his and was already instructing him the next step to woe Arthur.

"Get him alone in a quiet place where you won't be interrupted and kiss him!"

"¿Quééééé? Are you out of your mind?"

"Nein! Not at all! That's the quickest way. Then, you take him home and you have sex and he's all yours. Easy!" Gilbert replied with his carefree tone.

"That will never work! Stupido! I'm a teacher, remember? I can't just kiss my pupil and even less, take him to my bed! Are you listening to me?"

"Ja, ja, I'm listening … damn, that's the fourth girl Francis is dancing with!"

"Gilbert!"

"Ja …? Oh, right! Well, ok! Maybe the sex part can wait but you have to kiss him! I mean, you won't have a better opportunity! In fact, this might be your only chance!"

Antonio thought about it for a second but before he could take a decision, Arthur was already back on the dance floor with Lovino who wanted to learn how to dance like Arthur and also to keep a closer eye on his brother and Ludwig. After dancing non-stop for so long, Arthur switched with Belle and she and Lovino danced while arguing at the same time. Arthur went outside for a breath of fresh air, Gilbert spotted that and forced Antonio outside.

"Go kiss him! That's an order!"

"Si! Si!" Antonio replied with exasperation. How was he meant to do that? He had never kissed a pupil before! He already had difficulties remaining normal around Arthur, how could he possibly kiss him. Antonio found the boy walking slowly down the street and he quickly caught up with him.

"Sir?" Arthur asked as he saw Antonio rush to him, breathless.

"Si! I'm … I'm coming with you! I don't want you to get lost! It's dangerous at night! You could get attack by … by some drunken people!" Antonio tried to find an excuse and Arthur laughed.

"I can deal with drunks. And I know this area like my house so there's no need to be worried." he replied with confidence. Antonio's face saddened slightly and Arthur noticed this.

"But I wouldn't mind your company." he said to cheer up his teacher and it worked.

"Grazias!" Antonio cheered lightly.

They both walked in silence for a long while. Night had fallen; it was dark and getting quite cold. The Spaniard shivered. He had forgotten his jacket inside in his rush to catch Arthur. Arthur smiled and took off his own jacket before handing it to his teacher.

"Here. I'm not sure if the size is right but it'll keep you warm."

"No! I'm fine! Besides, you'll get cold too!"

"Don't worry! My family originates from up north, in Scotland. So the cold is something I'm used to. And you look like you're going to catch pneumonia!"

"Grazias." Antonio mumbled under a blush as Arthur passed his jacket on the other man's shoulders. He had broader shoulders than Antonio but their sizes were about the same.

"You said you're from Scotland? I thought you lived in London?"

"Yes, I was born in Scotland but was brought up in London after we moved there. We go back to Scotland from time to time during the holidays."

"Why did you come here? Your school in London was at a much higher level and …"

"I wanted to change. My older brothers bought a pub in this town and invited me to come and live with them. I was a bit tired by the life in London and I heard that this school held a lot of students and teachers from various nationalities so … I guess it peaked my curiosity."

"So you left your parents and you're now living with your brothers?"

"Yes. Only two of my older brothers, the third one stayed in London for his studies. I also have a younger sister back in London."

"That's a big family!"

"Yes! I know it's a bit unusual nowadays! What about you, Sir? Do you have any siblings?"

"Si! I have a twin brother living in Portugal! But he's mad at me and won't even reply when I email or call him!"

"… Do you know why?"

"No. But I think it may be because I slept with his boyfriend."

Arthur shot a shocked look at his teacher before rolling his eyes making a 'Tsss' sound.

"Of course he would be mad at you! That's obvious! Why did you even do that? Have you apologised?" Arthur scolded. They were both acting and talking like friends rather than teacher and pupil. They didn't even realise the change. It was just … so natural.

"Si! I apologised but it wasn't my fault! His boyfriend came to my house in Spain one day telling me he had broken up with João and we had sex. João heard about it and left for Portugal without letting me explain. I sent him messages of apologies but he never answered. I didn't mean to! He said they had separated for almost a year so I didn't think anything of it! I didn't know they were still together! I'm so sorry João! Forgive me!" Antonio started crying and Arthur was now comforting the sobbing Spaniard awkwardly.

"It … It's alright! I'm sure João will forgive you … one day … Maybe you should go and see him and tell him to his face how you're feeling."

"Si … (sob) I wanted to go for Christmas but … hic … heeeerrrrmaaaanoooo! Why is he mad at me! I don't know how to face him anymore!" And Antonio started crying again.

Arthur sighted and waited for his teacher to calm down, giving him small taps on his back.

"So you're scared of facing your brother alone? Why don't you go with Mr Weildschmidt or Mr Bonnefoy? Can't they help you?"

"No … hic … they're going back to their own families for Christmas. They live abroad too so it's the only time they can see them … sob …"

"Okay … don't you have anyone else who could come with you?"

"Noooo … sob … I'm all aloooone … hermanooo … why are you mad … Joãoooo …"

"Errr … Sir? Mr Carriedo …? Antonio?"

At the sound of his first name, Antonio stopped crying and stared at the younger man. Once Arthur finally got the Spanish to stop his pitiful sobbing and to get his full attention, he sighted before proposing him his solution.

"Then what about this: I'll go with you to see your brother. But we'd have to go in between Christmas and New Year since I already have plans for both of them. But in between, we can spend a few days in Portugal to see your brother. If … if that's ok with you … you can refuse … I understand perfectly! I just thought it might help you … but if you don't want to …" Arthur stammered, a little embarrassed. Antonio stared in awe at the struggling blond and found him so cute it was turning him on. He quickly looked away and nodded.

"Si. I would like that. Thank you very much, Arthur."

Arthur smiled softly. It was the first time he saw his Spanish teacher so sad, powerless and defenceless. The man looked like a crying child seeking for comfort. Arthur couldn't help but want to be that comfort. He wanted to help the man, especially if it was about getting back with his brother. Arthur had had some tough arguments with his own brothers in the past and although now they're all fine, it had been difficult and he knew how pained Antonio must feel.

"I could send you my timetable for the holidays and you could arrange our flight." He proposed.

"Si! We could leave on the 26th and come back on the 31st?"

"Then it would be best to take a night flight on the 26th and a morning flight for the 31st."

"Si! I'll find good flights!"

"Here." Arthur said after scribbling on a small notepad he carried in his pocket with a pen and handing the paper to Antonio.

"What?"

"It's my email address. You'll need it if you want to send me the plane tickets."

"Gra … grazias …" Antonio whispered in a breath.

They hadn't realised it but they had walked quite far away from the restaurant. Antonio looked around and recognised the pub he and his friends go to all the time.

"Ah. I didn't realise but we arrived to my home." Arthur said in a dull, disinterested voice as if stating a fact. Antonio looked at him in surprise.

"Your home?"

"Yes, that pub over there. That's the one my brothers hold. We live in the flat just above it."

Antonio was in shock. Was it fate that the pub he always goes to belongs to Arthur's brothers?

"I … I often come to this pub with Francis and Gilbert." He mumbled.

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence."

A red haired man came out of the pub, holding two drunks and guiding them out. He noticed Arthur and Antonio and smiled before calling them.

"OOOIIII! Artyyyy! Yer back from yer fancy diner! Who's yer friend? Wan' ta hav' a drink? Pat and I are getting' all tha last customers out! Com' lend us a hand!"

Arthur and Antonio walked over to him.

"Sorry Scott. The diner's not over yet. Mr Carriedo and I were just taking a walk and we went a bit too far. I'll help you clean the pub when I get back though."

"Damn righ' ye will! Mr Carriedo? Tha bloke's a teacher?" Scott said as he eyed the not teacher like dressed Spanish man with suspicion.

"Si. I'm Arthur's Spanish teacher, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Pleased to meet you." Antonio said while trying to give off a good impression.

"Aye, nice ta meet ye ta! A'right, Arty, get back ta yer party and take yer prancy teacher with ya! Don't take ta long, 'kay?"

"Yes, alright. See you later." Arthur waved his brother away as he and Antonio walked back to the restaurant. By the time they got back, they were discussing and comparing Britain to Spain. Antonio hadn't kissed him but it didn't matter. He had spent the most wonderful night of his life and besides, Gilbert was wrong. He'd have a second chance to kiss Arthur. After all, they would be going on holiday to Portugal together!

"Where in the world were you both?" Mr Edelstein asked angrily. It was quite late, much later than what had originally been planned. All the dancing and the fun and then waiting and looking for Arthur and Antonio had wasted a lot of time and it was now 01:10.

"Lo siente, Mr Edelstein. We were just …"

"We got lost."

The head master and Antonio both stared at Arthur.

"We're really sorry, Sir. I wanted to go out for a walk and have some fresh air after all the dancing and for security, Mr Carriedo accompanied me and we got lost. This was my fault and I truly apologise." Arthur said as he bowed his head slightly, a gesture he had learned from his Japanese friend back in London.

Mr Edelstein glared at the boy then Antonio but he couldn't bring himself to punish them after Arthur's apology. He told them off and left with his girlfriend. The other pupils were leaving too. Belle ran off before she could be caught by Francis and Lovino was dragging Feliciano away from his new boyfriend while Gilbert was shouting at Ludwig in German. Francis was having a sweet talk with the 10th girl he had danced with that night. And all was left were Arthur and Antonio.

"Grazias, Arthur."

"No problem. It was my fault in the first place although we didn't actually get lost."

Francis joined them while Ludwig was arguing with Gilbert before the teen finally left to go back to his own place to crash during his stay in England. The two friends looked at Antonio and Arthur and they discreetly went to hide close by as to not disturb them but close enough to spy. It was pointless since Arthur just smiled and said a simple "Have a good night, Mr Carriedo" before leaving.

"Buenas noches, Arthur." Antonio replied as he waved the boy away with a stupid grin on his face. His two friends jumped on him half angry and half curious. Angry because obviously nothing happened and certainly not a kiss, curious because there had to be something that happened, right? Even if it's just one tiny thing! Antonio was grinning like an idiot and only told them everything once they got back home.

"You're going to Portugal with him? How did you manage that and couldn't even kiss him?" Gilbert asked, completely stunned.

"I … I got a bit upset and so Arthur proposed to help get back with mi hermano again … He's so sweet and nice and caring and …"

"Oui, oui! We know, Tonio! You love 'im! But zat's good! If you keep getting close to 'im like zat, you will soon conquer 'is 'eart!" Francis said with a knowing smile.

"So this diner wasn't a total loss after all!" Gilbert stated proudly. "My awesomeness is really awesome!"

"Grazias, amigos! This was the best night of my life!" Antonio cheered with a wide grin. His friends returned the grin, pleased with themselves for helping Antonio with his love life.

They all went to bed and Antonio had sweet dreams of his trip in Portugal with Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7 Trick or Treat

A Rose of Passion

**Trick or Treat**

"Alright class, that's all for today!" Antonio said brightly.

In the past few weeks he had been even more cheerful than usual (if that's possible). He felt less tensed and worried around Arthur and in fact always felt his heart skip with joy and his mind go blank, with a stupid grin on his face when he looks at the boy.

Their relationship hadn't changed much. They would sometimes have little chats about Portugal or about homework but that was all. Antonio didn't mind though. At least, now, they were on friendly terms and he could finally talk with Arthur without always switching back into Spanish.

"Hey Arthur! You're coming to the party tomorrow, right?"

Arthur turned to smile at a tall albino with light blond hair and a little hat on one side of his head.

"Of course, Stephan. I can't wait! I bet you'll dress up as a vampire, right?"

"Haha! Good guess! But Sigurd is going as a wizard and I heard Feliks is coming dressed as a princess and is forcing Toris to wear a dress too! Haha!"

Arthur and his friend laughed under the watchful eye of their Spanish teacher. What were they talking about? What party?

"That guy is seriously crazy!"

"Yeah …" Arthur smiled as he calmed his laughter down.

"What about you Arthur?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet … I think Belle's going to be dressed as a policewoman or was it a nurse …? Lovino said he didn't like dressing up but I think he'll choose a gangster outfit. I was thinking maybe a pirate outfit for me but …"

"Pirate? That's great! We don't have a pirate yet! Oh, got to go! There's this chick I have to get as my date to the party tomorrow! See you later Captain Sparrow!"

"See you! Good luck with your date!"

"Thanks!"

Arthur watched his friend rush through the door at the suite of a pretty Mexican girl. He then noticed Antonio looking at him with curiosity. They were alone in the classroom and class had finished for the day.

"Señor? Is something wrong?"

"Um … No! I was just curious about this party thing … I'm sorry I overheard …"

"It's alright. It's not a secret anyway. Stephan is organising a Halloween party tomorrow night. What will you do for Halloween tomorrow, Sir?" Arthur asked with curiosity.

"I … I don't know … I didn't realise it was Halloween …" Antonio said with a clueless face making Arthur laugh. The teacher felt his face warm up in embarrassment.

"Why don't you go out trick or treating or something?" Arthur kept laughing.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Arthur!"

"Really? You sometimes act like one!"

Antonio was now bright red and all flustered. Arthur noticed his teacher's struggle and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I was only joking. But you should go out with your two friends. Halloween is meant to be fun so I hope you enjoy yourself, Sir."

"I … I will … um …?"

"Hm? Yes? Is something the matter?"

"No! It's just … you … you don't have to keep that distant tone with me … uh …"

Arthur watched his teacher in surprise.

"What do you mean, Sir? You're a teacher. I can't be disrespectful with you … you might give me another detention!"

"You don't have to be so formal … after all, we're only a few years apart. I'm turning 22 and you're probably just …"

"I'll be turning 18 in April."

"April? What day?" Antonio asked with his face brightening up.

"Hum … the 23rd." Arthur answered surprised by his teacher's sudden question but mostly by the eagerness he saw in the tanned man's eyes.

"The 23rd of April! I'm the 12th of February!" Antonio declared happily.

"O … Okay." Arthur was wondering who the hell was that silly, child – like man in front of him. He had always seen Mr Carriedo either cold and snarling or cheerful and caring. But here … he looked like a spoiled kid with eyes shining with an innocent curiosity.

"So we just have 4 years between us!" continued Antonio with a grin. He was so happy that he got to know Arthur's birthday!

"Yes, I suppose."

"What do you want to do when you leave school?" Antonio asked. This was going well. Arthur seemed willing to talk with him! He wanted to know all about the Englishman.

"I'm not completely sure but … I'd like to be a journalist."

"¿En serio? That's great! Why do you want to be a journalist?"

"Well, I like to write. I like reading and writing and actually … I would love to be a writer but it's unlikely that I'll ever get my work published. So the closest thing I have is journalism … which isn't so bad either." Arthur explained. He started to like his Spanish teacher. Their ages being so close to one another helped him feel less like in a teacher – to – pupil talk but more in man – to – man talk.

"A writer? Oh! Can I get to read one of your books? Por favor?"

"I … I don't really want to show my work just yet! It isn't finished anyway!" Arthur answered with an embarrassed blush. Antonio stared at Arthur's slightly, very slightly flushed face. He couldn't help but feel his own face warm up and his lower body react. He tensed up slightly as he was getting hard. This guy was just soooooo cuuuuute!

Arthur then looked down at his watch and finished packing his things. As Antonio's hand brushed Arthur's when the boy walked towards the exit of the room, he felt his body tense up and an itching in his lower parts.

"It's getting late, Mr Carriedo. We should probably get going." Arthur said absent – minded.

Antonio felt his heart sink in his chest. He had wanted to continue their talk a bit longer. He wanted to make Arthur love him. But the green eyed teen was already gazing off, his thoughts elsewhere.

"Si. You can go. I'll just finish tidying up." Antonio muttered.

"Do you need help? With the tidying, I mean." Arthur asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"No! It's not necessary! I … I'm just going to finish my report and then I'll go home." Antonio replied quickly, his cheeks getting redder. Arthur nodded then grabbed his bag and headed to the door. He stopped before getting out and turned to face Antonio with a frown on his face.

"Sir?"

"Si?"

"Remember when you said you had been jealous of me? When you still hated me? Why did you stop acting jealous with me?"

Antonio didn't answer. He was furiously trying to find a good excuse for his change of behaviour but nothing came to mind. Arthur watched him struggle then decided it didn't matter and shrugged his shoulders before saying:

"It's alright if you don't want to answer. I was just curious as to why you suddenly changed. But … I' m glad you did. I really enjoy talking with you. I should go now or my brothers will kill me for being late! Adios, Señor!" Arthur said and left.

"Adios … mi amor." Antonio whispered in the empty room.

When he got home, Antonio told about the party to his housemates. It had become a habit for him to keep them updated of his progress with Arthur. Recently, they had been really bored but as soon as they heard of the party, their eyes glittered with malice and cunning smiles spread on their faces, sending shivers to Antonio.

"That's perfect, Tonio! You'll go to that party!" Gilbert decided.

"Agreed!" Francis nodded.

Antonio remained speechless for a few moments before bursting in anger at the foolishness of his two friends.

"What are you both talking about? I can't crash my pupils' party! I'm …"

"A teacher! Yes, we know." they both replied with bored look on their faces and dismissing this fact as if of no importance what's so ever.

"Look, Tonio! Parties are the best ways for hooking up! The atmosphere, the too many drinks and the opportunity! You would easily get Arthur that way!"

"He is right, Tonio. You also 'ave ze advantage zat it is a costume party so nobody will recognise you! You could sneak in and take Arthur to a quiet place and zere …" Francis' perverted smile grew on his face as he was imagining … god knows what and Antonio really didn't want to know!

"But … but …"

"No buts! That's an order!" Gilbert told him. "Now, we have to find you an awesome outfit that will keep your identity hidden from everyone, and then you can tell Arthur who you are once you're alone with him! It's my most awesome plan yet!"

"Oui, and remember? Arthur told you to go trick or treating. Well, you're going to do both tomorrow! Trick zem all and treat yourself wiz a lovely pirate lover!

Antonio had a bad feeling about this. But his friends seemed so caught up in their delirious plans that he couldn't stop them. Hopefully, Arthur won't hate him the next day.

"Whoa! Tonio! This is awesome!"

"I agree. You look perfect!"

Antonio was standing in front of his mirror, eyeing himself in his Halloween costume. He was wearing a Zorro outfit that showed off his body through the elastic, black material and the mask hid his face along with the hat so people wouldn't recognise him. He wore tight, black, leather trousers, a black top with golden ornaments and a black cape covered his shoulders. He had a false sword and gun at his waist and overall, Antonio had to admit he looked good, like a black, sexy knight. He wondered what Arthur looked like in his pirate outfit and various images of Arthur in various costumes popped up in his head and he grinned widely.

"Tonio? Stop dreaming about your pirate and let's get you to that party!" Gilbert smirked.

They drove to Stephan's house. It was a big and old mansion and it somehow suited the Halloween-ish scary atmosphere. There were lights and loud music coming out of the house. Both Gilbert and Francis winked at the Spaniard.

"Alright, Tonio! Have fun! We'll come to pick you up at around 2am! It's 10:30 so you have up till then to kiss blondy, got that?" Gilbert said before they drove off.

Antonio stood there and felt like an idiot. What was this? Cinderella? Well, never mind, right now his main objective is …

Antonio walked to the house. He rang many times but nobody answered. The music was probably too loud for people inside to hear. Other guests came and just entered without even ringing. Antonio followed them in. He looked around and felt overwhelmed by the atmosphere. He felt like he was sent back to his own teenage time. People drinking, laughing, dancing, kissing, fighting, partying … it was … surreal. Antonio scanned the room, looking for a particular person and his eyes fell on a gangster looking Lovino, a policewoman Belle and a beautiful pirate captain Arthur.

He wore a white pirate shirt that revealed partly his chest with strings hanging down from the V collar, tight black trouser and a large belt, a gun and a sword hanging from it. He had black leather boots and an overall red with golden designs pirate coat. With a large, black pirate hat and red feathers sticking out of it, on his head, he also wore a black eye patch on his left eye and a golden earing with a green pending gem on his right ear. He was so elegant and handsome that Antonio could stare at him for hours … and almost did. Arthur seemed to have noticed that he was being watched (or more like stalked) and looked around him. His eyes fell on Antonio and he frowned, trying to figure out his identity but Antonio rushed out of Arthur's sight and into the back garden.

There he noticed many couples kissing and making out. This made him feel uncomfortable and very envious. He almost wanted to get back in, grab Arthur and kiss him outside like all these couples. He sighted and lifted his head up. It was a full moon.

"It's a full moon. Quite suiting for a Halloween night, right?"

Antonio jumped and turned his head to see Arthur standing by his side, his eyes looking up at the shining moon. Antonio gazed at the beautiful glow in Arthur's uncovered eye before looking away, hiding his blush, forgetting he was wearing a mask.

"Why …" Arthur started before being interrupted by Stephan. The vampire dressed albino was walking towards them, hands in hands with a cowboy dressed Mexican girl.

"Hey Arthur! Nice costume!"

"Thanks, you too."

"Oh, yeah, this is Neila. Neila, this is my mate Arthur."

The Mexican girl smiled and winked at Arthur. Antonio held back a glare. It was obvious that she was just being friendly since she obviously already had someone with her.

"Aren't you going inside? The costume contest is about to start!" Stephan said with a grin.

"Yeah … I'm not really into that stuff …"

"Oh, come on Arthur! It's going to be fun! Plus, your outfit is great, you might win!"

"I told you, I'm not interested …"

"You're boring! At least, participate in the dance!"

"That I can do." Arthur smiled with remembrance. "Do you have any good music for an Argentine Tango?"  
Antonio stared at Arthur in shock but the boy was grinning at Stephan who seemed a bit clueless but shrugged it off and nodded.

"Yeah, probably. You want to dance that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a partner?"

"Actually not."

"… Well, since you don't want to participate in the contest but will still do the dance … Neila?"

The girl smiled before nodding.

"I don't mind." she said softly.

"Great! Okay, Arthur! Neila agreed to be your partner. Don't you dare change your mind in participating in the contest!"

"Why? It's just some costume contest were you elect a king and a queen, right? Sounds like an American tradition if you ask me."

"Yeah but the King and Queen then have to kiss in front of the other participants!"

Antonio felt his face burn and he could barely hold back from asking Arthur not to dance with that girl. But if he talked, Arthur might recognise his voice and it'll blow his cover. Arthur just shrugged while Neila was giggling under Stephan's panicked look.

"No worries here. I just want to dance not win. Besides, you don't have to participate in the contest to do the dances, right?"

"Yeah. Well, good luck to you both! We should hurry, it'll start soon."

The couples participating in the contest where all asked to perform a dance together, alone on the dance floor and in front of everyone. Stephan was the host and entertainer and therefore couldn't participate since he was busy doing the commentary. Antonio enjoyed watching the first few couples but when Arthur and Neila were called, he felt his heart tighten and a feeling of dread washed over him. Stephan specifically stated (at least 10 times) that they weren't contestants but nonetheless wanted to dance. And then the music started.

God, he was mind blowing! Arthur guided Neila across the dance floor in a beautiful tango to which she was responding pretty well. Other participants started cheering them on and Antonio couldn't take his eyes off them for even a second. He had to admit, they both looked amazing together but that just made Antonio feel even angrier at the Mexican girl. Once the dance ended, everyone applauded them with loud cheers and whistles. Antonio felt too much jealousy and so went out for some fresh air outside. The backyard was now deserted since everybody was inside appreciating the show. He sat down on the stairs and glanced at his watch. 01:30. He still had half an hour but Antonio didn't feel like kissing anymore. He just … he just wanted to talk with Arthur like they did on that dinner night. He just wants his company. Why had he crashed his pupils' party? This was ridiculous! Was he going insane? If Arthur found out who he really was …

"Mr Carriedo? Is that you?"

Antonio jumped and spun his head to see Arthur eyeing him with his eye band off. The blond pirate wasn't exactly sure about his statement but that figure seemed so familiar and resembled Mr Carriedo so much … Why the hell would he be here?

Antonio was now panicking. What should he do now? Deny? That would be best! But wait! Wasn't the point of this whole mascaraed to lure Arthur in quiet place alone, just the two of them, and to reveal his identity before kissing him? They were in a quiet place, alone, and Arthur had guessed his identity. What else was needed? So why was Antonio so reluctant to admit that he had gate crashed their party for the sake of kissing Arthur?

Despite it all … Antonio didn't want to disappoint his pupils. He was a teacher first and Arthur was his pupil before being his potential lover!

Antonio shook his head while acting surprised. Arthur seemed surprised too but after he considered how ridiculous the idea of his teacher crashing their party was (although it would have been fun) he just sat down next to Antonio, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry. I guess it was a bit silly of me to think that you were … It's just that your figures are very similar and I couldn't help wondering … Again, I'm sorry for my mistake."

Antonio nodded silently, showing he understood. Their figures were similar? So … Arthur had paid attention to him? Enough to recognise him when nobody else did?

"That and also the way you both act are identical. I don't really know why but Antonio always acts like some cheerful idiot but when he's alone he looks more like a sad child who needs help. It kind of makes me feel sorry for him … and the way he acts like everything's fine and friendly with everyone … you wouldn't believe but he's actually quite a lonely person in the end … it's sad …" Arthur explained.

Antonio felt humiliated and angry at himself. Was he really that weak? Did Arthur only like him out of pity? This was … so painful.

"But you know … I quite like that side of him. I always used to think of him as someone strong no matter the situation. I never thought he had problems too like everyone else. The fact that he showed me that side of him … his weak self … to me … it's … it's a bit strange but … I like it. I can't really explain it but … it makes me forget sometimes that we're teacher and pupil. I … I kind of want to learn more about him." Arthur mumbled softly. His eyes were clouded by his thoughts and Antonio loved their mysterious glow. The boy continued, not realising that he wasn't being answered at or maybe he had forgotten that he was talking to someone.

"He needs help and I want to be there for him. I've never been this close to a teacher before and I really enjoy being in his company. I like … I like his childish behaviour and his cheerful smile. He used to hate me but I'm glad we're on friendlier terms now. I'm really glad."

Antonio felt his heart pound. Without realising it, he had kneeled closer to Arthur. Arthur too didn't notice, too absorbed in his thoughts.

"I like his smile. I really like his smile … and I want him to keep smiling. I hate seeing him cry like he did that night … it was painful." Arthur whispered, barely audible but Antonio heard him.

Now, Antonio was so close he could kiss the young man. They were both brought back to reality when Arthur's name was called by Stephan.

"Hey! Arthur! How come everyone voted for you when you're not even a contestant? You promised you wouldn't win! Get your ass here and explain to them that you were just dancing and not part of the contest! Neila! Stop giggling! It's not funny! Arthur! Get over here, now!"

"Damn! What's with him?" Arthur mumbled before getting up. He looked down at the Zoro and nodded courteously with a smile.

"Sorry, looks like my friend is about to kill me soon. I never got your name. Mine is Arthur Kirkland."

Antonio mumbled incomprehensibly, trying as hard as he could not to be understood. Arthur was about to ask again but Stephan's calls were getting urgent and he ran back inside. Antonio glanced at his watch. 02:00. He had better get back to Gilbert and Francis'. They'll be waiting to pick him up.

He hadn't kissed Arthur but he got to hear what Arthur thought of him. It made his heart flutter when he reminded himself of how Arthur had said that he liked him … well, his smile, at least. It was worth it, Antonio thought as he was getting driven back home.


	8. Chapter 8 Off to Portugal

A Rose of Passion

**Off to Portugal**

"Antonio! I'm leaving you behind if you don't hurry up!"

"Si! I'm coming!"

Antonio rushed to the passport control gate where Arthur was already queuing. They had finally arrived in Portugal. During the entire flight, Antonio had gazed at a sleeping Arthur. He really was adorable when asleep! Now, both of them were getting their passport controlled before getting their luggage. They exited the airport shortly and Antonio called a taxi to take them to the hotel they had reserved. Arthur was excited by the new country he was visiting. He kept looking around, taking in as much information as he could. He had trouble with the language since it wasn't exactly like Spanish and Antonio couldn't help but laugh at his pupil's eager curiosity.

They arrived at the hotel and got to their rooms. They got a suite that contained in fact two separate rooms with a bed in each and a door linking the two rooms. Both went into Antonio's room to discuss. Antonio jumped on his bed and bounced on it laughing like a child.

"It's a bed, you know. Not a trampoline." Arthur smiled. Antonio was such a child!

"Si! I know! But it's so bouncy! Come and try!"

"No thanks, I … aaaaahh!"

Antonio had pulled Arthur on the bed with him and they both fell over on the mattress. Arthur looked at his irresponsible teacher with scolding eyes but the innocent grin Antonio sent him softens his look and he ends up laughing with the Spaniard.

"Now that we're settled, we should maybe try and organise our visit to your brother's." Arthur suggested once they had calmed down. Antonio's face darkened with anxiety.

"Si … maybe …"

"Don't worry yourself! I'm sure you can sort this out. I'll help you in any way I can."

"Grazias Arthur. I … I'm really thankful that you came with me … I'm not as lonely as I thought I'd be for Christmas. You're text was really thoughtful!"

"Oh! Well, I just thought that you might need to be cheered up on Christmas. I … didn't want you to feel too lonely."

"Grazias."

"You're welcome! Besides, after our visit, you'll be able to spend New Year with your brother!"

"Maybe …"

Antonio received a cushion on his face and he looked up at a grinning Arthur.

"No 'maybes'! Be more optimistic like you usually are!"

Antonio smirked and sent flying his cushion back to Arthur who avoided it laughing.

"I'll try!"

They had a wild pillow fight until both fell asleep on the bed from exhaustion due to their flight, the fact that it was the middle of the night and their fight. They didn't even realise that they were still wearing their clothes or that they both fell asleep on Antonio's bed.

Antonio woke up, blinking his eyes open from the morning sun. He had forgotten to close the curtains. It took him a few minutes to notice that he wasn't in his room but in a hotel room. Oh, yeah! He was in Portugal now! With …

Antonio felt someone's breathing close to him. He shifted his head and came face to face with a sleeping, blond, English teenager. Antonio's pulse accelerated. He saw his arms were tied around Arthur who had his own arms around his waist. This situation was … quite stressful. It wasn't unpleasant at all, quite the contrary but Antonio felt it was wrong. Not only that, he was getting aroused pretty fast! Nothing had happened! They had just fallen asleep due to their fatigue from the flight. There was nothing wrong with the fact that Arthur was holding him while sleeping like an angel … no, nothing wrong! He looked so peaceful … so cute … so …

Antonio fidgeted around, trying really hard not to kiss his sleeping neighbour. That would be improper and especially for a teacher! He had fidgeted so much that it had woken Arthur up. The blond seemed a bit confused to see Antonio in bed with him, arms in arms and a deep blush covered his face as he pushed himself away from the Spaniard, cursing in his breath. Antonio found him just irresistible when he blushed like that.

"So … sorry. I guess … I must have fallen asleep on your bed last night …" Arthur mumbled.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't realise either … um … I … I'll go and take a shower …" Antonio said embarrassed as he got up an undressed. Arthur looked at him in shock before throwing his pillow at him. Antonio looked at his pupil in confusion.

"Dammit Antonio! I'm still here! Wait until I'm gone before undressing!"

And with that, Arthur rushed to his room with a beetroot red face. Antonio giggled at his embarrassment before finishing undressing and headed in the shower.

They both took breakfast in the hotel's restaurant and drove to Antonio's brother's house in a taxi. The morning incident seemed to have passed but Arthur still acted a bit more distant and annoyed than usual. It only made Antonio giggle more. He really loved how cute Arthur was!

They were now both standing on the porch, in front of the wooden door. Antonio was fidgeting nervously and Arthur rolled his eyes before pressing the doorbell.

A man that looked very much like Antonio if not for his long hair tied in a loose ponytail and his grouchy face appeared. He eyed the blond man on his porch with a questioning look.

"Si?"

Arthur decided to speak Spanish since he didn't know Portuguese.

"Good day, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I am here about your brother."

"My brother?" João eyed Arthur suspiciously. The boy seemed younger than him or his brother … probably still at school. He was quite good – looking … had nice eyes. How the hell did he know his brother? And why did he come here to bother him?

"Yes. I'm one of his pupils and we're good friends. He … he came here with me to talk to you. Antonio! Will you stop hiding already? You won't solve anything like that!" Arthur shouted angrily at his hiding friend behind the closest tree.

Antonio peeked out but was hesitant to approach his brother. João noticed him and his eyes widened in shock. What in the world was his useless brother doing here? He looked back at the blond boy. Despite that he spoke Spanish quite fluently (probably thanks to Antonio) he clearly had an English accent that remained. What was that about a pupil?

Arthur was now dragging Antonio out of his hiding place and brought him to his brother. The two twins stared at each other until Antonio fell into tears and hugged João crying countless apologies. João was at lost for words and just stood still, holding his crying and apologising brother. Arthur step back a bit to give them some privacy. Eventually, João invited them in but Arthur said he'd go for a walk in town and leave them alone to make up. Arthur walked away with a satisfied grin. He was glad that things seemed to be working out for Antonio. The two brothers headed inside without a word.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" João finally asked after a tensed silence.

"He … he's not my boyfriend! He's … my pupil."

"You're pupil? You bring your pupil with you to apologise to me for what you did?"

"No … yes … it's complicated …"

"No kidding, genius!"

"João … I really mean it … I'm sorry. I know there's no way for me to repair my mistake but I …"

"I get it! I got the point after you're thousand letters!"

"Really?"

"Yeah … I just wasn't ready to forgive you yet …"

"Can you forgive me now?"

"… Maybe … I don't know."

"I … see. I understand. I'm at least glad I could see you and talk to you. I missed you a lot!"

"Yeah … I missed you too … but I still hate you!"

"I know!" Antonio grinned. This wasn't going so bad after all.

"So … why did you bring your so called pupil with you?" João asked with curiosity.

Antonio's face became red and João was surprised to see his brother struggle for words. That was new! Antonio is such a talkative person it's rare for him to be at loss for words.

"He … I … we were talking and … I mentioned our issue and he … he offered to accompany me to see you because I … I was afraid to go alone … I was scared you wouldn't listen to me …"

"You talked about family business to your pupil? Are you kidding me?"

"No I … Yes but … he's not like the others!"

João's eyebrows raised themselves in surprise. What was Antonio suggesting?

"Not like the others? How so?"

"He … he's kind and caring. He's strong and … he can dance the Argentine tango and … he has brothers … three and a sister and he lives with two of his brothers … they hold a bar … he was born in Scotland and then lived in London and he came to my school and he's one of my final year pupils … and he's loyal and brave and sweet and strong and kind and funny and smart and he's so good at Spanish and everything he does! He …"

"Antonio … have you … fallen for him?"

Antonio's face was deep crimson and he looked away from his brother's stare while nodding softly.

"Yes … I love him."

João's eyes widened in shock. Antonio? Antonio loved someone? Well, sure he had had relationships but nothing that lasted! Still suspicious, he asked:

"How long?"

"About four months."

João whistled in his breath. Four months? That was a record! It usually never lasts more than a week or maybe two at most. He must really love that English boy.

"And he's your pupil?"

"And he's my pupil."

"You're seriously messed up."

"I know."

They both stayed silent for a moment. Neither knowing what to say.

"He's not bad …" João finally said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes! He's cute and hot and sexy and …"

"He has nice eyes."

"Yes! Like shining emeralds! And a smooth white skin! And silky golden hair and …"

"You really like him."

"Yes … more than I thought. At first, I hated him but … that was because I didn't want to admit my true feelings. I love him."

João looked at his grinning brother and an evil idea popped in his mind. Maybe this was cruel but he still held a grudge and this was the best way to get rid of it.


	9. Chapter 9 He's not like You

A Rose of Passion

**He's not like you**

"So? How did it go? Did you make up?"

"Si! João said he still couldn't forgive me but at least now we talk to each other!"

"That's good."

"I'm so happyyyy! Grazias Arthur!" Antonio said as he hugged his blushing pupil. Arthur inwardly wanted to push him off but he felt his teacher needed support right now so he let the Spaniard hug him for a bit before pulling away. Besides, it wasn't so bad to be hugged by Antonio. Arthur actually enjoyed it although he wouldn't admit it.

"So what do we do now?" he asked to change subject.

"João said he would show us around town, right João?"

"Si. Since I'm not getting rid of you until a couple of days, might as well make your stay worthwhile."

"Grazias hermano! Te amo!" Antonio cheered, making João grunt. Out of politeness, Arthur switched to Spanish to speak with João.

"Thank you Mr Carriedo. That's very kind of you."

João got a bit surprised by the formality. It was strange and unusual but … not unpleasant. He eyed Arthur attentively. He really didn't understand why Antonio had fallen for the boy since he wasn't at all like the usual type of person Antonio likes. Then again, the usual type only ever lasted two weeks at most! And that Kirkland kid wasn't an unpleasant company!

"You're welcome …" the Portuguese mumbled back.

He toured the other two around the city and by dinner time, they headed to a restaurant. They parted after dinner with an invitation of João to have dinner at his place the next day. Antonio was beaming like an idiot. Everything was going smoothly and Arthur felt happy for his teacher. He really much preferred seeing Antonio smile than cry. It made his heart feel lighter.

The next day went just as well. Arthur and Antonio had hung around town, bought souvenirs and enjoyed each other's company. They both headed to João's with grinning faces and the Spaniard noticed how Arthur's pale face was lightly flushed from all the excitement of the day. His rosy cheeks really made him look cute. Antonio was really happy at how things were going. He had made up with João and was now enjoying some private time with his beloved pupil! Everything was perfect!

When João answered the door he heard the loud laugh of his brother after Arthur had told him a joke. Those two seemed to really get along well. He smiled politely to them but his brother had other plans and literally jumped on him to hug him tightly. Arthur just courteously shook hands and João almost wished Arthur had been the one to hug him instead of his idiotic brother.

The dinner went well. Soon, they were all feeling a bit tipsy from their one too many drinks of wine and moved to the sofas in the living room. Antonio fell asleep on the length of one of them while Arthur, who seemed to be the most sober of them all, sat down in the one next to his teacher. He heard João in the kitchen, cleaning and tidying up and decided to help. It was the least he could do for such an enjoyable evening. He went over and knocked softly on the kitchen door. João looked up in surprise at his guest.

"Can I help you with anything?" Arthur offered.

João smirked inwardly. He had planned to get alone with the blond eventually, just not as quickly. This was a good opportunity!

"Please. I'm just finishing putting the dishes in the washing machine. If you could pass me the remaining plates?"

Arthur nodded before obliging. The second they were finished clearing everything away, João grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him against the kitchen counter, his other hand holding the blonde's waist. Arthur was caught by surprise and before he knew it, João's lips were pinned on his. Arthur felt his face warm up to several degrees and tried pulling away but the other's grip tightened.

The kiss was long and passionate. João almost seemed like a hungry wolf, devouring Arthur's lips. He hadn't expected the boy to taste so … sweet! He really was being turned on! Arthur could struggle all he wanted, it didn't matter. Right now, João's mind was solely focused on those pink, sweet lips.

When they finally broke apart, Arthur struggled to catch his breath while glaring at his host. He may be Antonio's brother but that was no excuse! He was going to seriously hurt the bastard for what he did! Well, if he was given a chance. João was already leaning in again, his eyes shining with lust, hunger and impatience. He was admiring the flushed face of his victim. An amused smile passed on his lips as he saw Arthur's dark glare. The boy looked so damn hot just now! No wonder Antonio had fallen for him! João's hand was slowly stroking Arthur's hip, feeling and appreciating the boy's body, while the other hand had moved up to his chest, pushing the boy backwards and forcing him down against the counter. João kissed his victim once again but this time a chaste kiss, his lips slowly moved down along his neck, dropping kisses and licks, until it reached the collar bone. God, he tasted so good! João wasn't bothered in the least by Arthur's growls or swears. A bit surprised by how many insults came flooding out of his mouth but it was quite amusing and enjoyable.

"Get the fuck off me! I swear I'll hurt you!" Arthur threatened in a dark growl. João chuckled.

"Do your worst!"

Arthur's fist was about to make contact with the bastard's stomach but he got interrupted by the sudden touch of João's hand underneath his shirt and up his chest. He felt the man's fingers feel him and play with his nipples. Arthur hated to admit it but he was half enjoying this. He held back a moan and tried to focus back on beating up the Portuguese.

João was now unbuttoning the boy's shirt and admired his body. He was well built. It was different from him and his brother but none the less desirable. João eagerly pressed his lips on Arthur's chest, letting his tongue trail down. He smirked at feeling Arthur tremble. His hand was still maintaining him with a firm grip on the shoulder while the other was making its way downwards.

When Arthur felt João's hand grope his ass, inside his boxer, his eyes flashed and he finally felt his body obey him. He threw a knee kick on the other man's balls. João gasped of pain and surprise. But Arthur's wasn't done. He punched him twice in the face (once on each cheek) and gave a final blow to the stomach. He would normally have done worse but it still was Antonio's brother. Wait. Why did he care about that?

João dropped to his knees, cursing in his breath. He didn't think Arthur would react so violently. Maybe he went too fast? Or maybe the boy wasn't drunk enough? Or maybe …

João looked up at the enraged expression on the Englishman's face. God … why is he so gorgeous? It makes it impossible for João to feel angry for getting beaten up like that. All he wanted was to jump back on the blond and finish what he had started. However, he knew the risk and Arthur's imposing and threatening glare was very dissuasive.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked his voice leaking with a venomous rage.

"… I felt like it. I wanted you. And I wanted revenge."

"Explain." The order was clear and simple. It made João shiver.

"You're hot."

Arthur blushed despite his already very flushed face.

"You're hot and I wanted you. I also wanted to make my brother feel the same pain he caused me. I didn't want to hurt you, just make him pay. I wanted to steal you from him and make you my own. It helps that I really feel attracted to you." João finished explaining.

Now Arthur didn't know if he was blushing of embarrassment or flattery or humiliation. But what he felt the most vividly was his deep rage. He was angry that João was planning to use him to hurt Antonio especially after all the efforts Antonio had put to make up with him! And he wanted to ruin everything! 'Make him his own'? He wasn't some fucking property and he didn't belong to anyone! Nobody fucked him around!

"I am not yours to claim, bastard! I'm not some damn fucking object! I only belong to myself!"

João eyed him almost pensively.

"So … you didn't enjoy this?"

"Damn right I didn't!"

"Would it have been better with Antonio?"

Arthur was at lost for words. What the hell was he implying? Antonio? Antonio had nothing to do with this! Antonio's his teacher and his friend! He wouldn't possibly and hadn't even considered having such a relation with him! Sure he liked Antonio … very much. But that was only friendly! He didn't have any other back thoughts about this! Okay, he had a hot body and often Arthur felt his eyes drift off and gaze at his teacher during class but it meant nothing!

Arthur hesitated under João's questioning look.

"Antonio has nothing to do with this. Don't bring him up as you please! And he made all those efforts to apologise and make up with you! He cares about you and deeply loves you! Why would you want to hurt him? Even if you still feel sour, there's no reason for revenge! It was you're bloody boyfriend who cheated on you! Antonio didn't know you were still together! He felt so guilty about it! Fuck it! He was crying! He was crying because you wouldn't answer him back! He constantly blamed himself and despite that managed to smile every fucking day! He hated himself for what he had done! How could you not see how sincere he is? How could you do that when he finally has the courage to apologise face to face? He's your brother! I don't care if it's the wine that's making you delirious or that you're blood related! I won't let anyone make Antonio cry like he did then! I won't let you use me to hurt him!" Arthur yelled.

João didn't seem disturbed. Instead, he looked annoyed and was staring at Arthur with wishful eyes.

"I see … You like him a lot."

Arthur didn't think he could blush more but he did. Yes, he did care about his teacher and more than in a teacher / pupil kind of way. Antonio was … a friend … just a friend.

"I didn't want to upset you. I honestly fancy you, I wasn't lying. I just thought I could take you away from my brother. Why is he always the one people like? Why is he so popular? And he doesn't even care about all the attention he gets! He gets bored of his relationships! Why does he still attract people? We're twins! We're the same! I should be loved like he is but he's always the one people prefer! Even my boyfriend leaves me for my brother! And I can't even take you away! Why?"

João was crying now. Arthur's rage calmed a bit down but was still quite vivid.

"You're twins, that's true. But you're not the same."

João looked up into the bright emerald orbs above him.

"You may be physically identical but you're personalities couldn't be any more different! He's not like you. Antonio would never have done what you just did."

João laughed softly under Arthur's glare. No, his brother wouldn't have done that …

"He would have done worse." João explained knowingly. "If I took away what he cared for the most … he would have killed me without a second thought."

Both stared at each other. Arthur knew that João wasn't lying but he just couldn't imagine Antonio hurting anyone. Antonio was so sweet and friendly … and sexy and funny and cute and ... Arthur shook his head and leaned closer to João.

"He's not like you. I trust him."

João's eyes filled themselves with sadness, regret and also envy. He was envious of his brother. He clearly understood why Arthur attracted him so much and he couldn't help but be jealous. He felt jealous of Arthur's loyalty and trust in someone he knew never to have had a decent relationship before. He really wanted to kiss the blond but those emerald eyes seemed to paralyse him. He felt ashamed and sad for what he had done.

"My brother is lucky to have found someone like you."

Arthur's eyes widened. That wasn't something people tend to tell him. Usually, he would get into trouble from fighting or being a bit reckless (not as much as his brothers but still enough). He also was socially difficult since he had a tendency to swear a lot and always spoke sarcastically which for some reason offended other people. His moody personality made him hard to deal with. He cherished the few friends that accepted him and Antonio was a very dear friend.

"I should be the one feeling lucky. I'm not the best friend to have."

"No, maybe not. But you're the best lover to have."

Arthur's face which had just recovered from its various shades of red from before was now back to deep crimson instantly.

"Lo – lover? What are you suggesting?"

"That my brother is very lucky and I wish I was him."

João's hand caressed Arthur's face gently. Arthur didn't move. He felt João wouldn't try anything weird again so he allowed him this much.

"I really wish I was as lucky as him. I feel so jealous yet I still can't hate him. And I can't hate the fact that you stopped me. In fact, I'm almost thankful. Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur nodded slowly. He wasn't really sure what João was talking about but decided best not to ask. João smiled. He really felt grateful for not having gone through with his original plan.

"Antonio … is very lucky. You'll take care of him for me, won't you?"

Arthur didn't understand but nodded nonetheless.

"I'll take better of him care than you ever would!"

"You probably will. I think you don't value yourself enough, Arthur. You said you weren't a good friend … I think, you're wrong. And I think more people care for you than you think. Starting with that silly Antonio who cares more than the others."

"We're just friends and Antonio's my teacher …"

"He is until you graduate at the end of this school year. What then?"

"I … I don't know …"

"You care a lot for him too. I'm glad."

Before Arthur could respond, both heard a sleepy Antonio moan in his sleep. He called Arthur's name in such a panicked voice that it made the person in question jump in worry. Arthur was about to rush to his teacher's side when João stopped him.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Would it have been better with Antonio?"

It took a few minutes for Arthur to answer and with a bright red face he mumbled:

"I wouldn't know, would I?" And rushed to a moaning Antonio.

João stayed seated on the kitchen floor. He heard Arthur comfort his sleeping brother. How this idiot had managed not to wake up with all the ruckus they had caused was beyond him!

"He wouldn't know … that was a very considerate thing to say, Arthur. You could have just been honest and said yes. I was right … Antonio is really lucky."

The night ended as Arthur was taking Antonio back to the hotel in a taxi. He had forgiven João but swore that the next time he tried that, he wouldn't go as easy as he did on him. João laughed and promised he'd behave. He smiled sadly as the blond led his yawning brother to the taxi car. He really wished he was his brother just now but Arthur was right: He wasn't him. And never will be.


	10. Chapter 10 A Kiss for a New Year

A Rose of Passion

**A kiss for a New Year**

"What on earth do you mean? You still haven't kissed him yet? Have you improved your relationship even one bit? What the fuck was the point of you two being alone in Portugal if you can't even make one single move on Arthur! Antonio! What are you waiting for?"

Antonio moved his phone away from his ear. Gilbert was yelling at him and he could hear Francis giggle in the background. Those two … why was he friends with them again? Arthur was in the shower, getting ready while Antonio was packing the last few things before their flight. Gilbert had had the bright idea to check up on him and was now exasperated to the point of no return. Okay, so Antonio didn't exactly improve much with Arthur but he was satisfied to have solved his issue with his brother João (which was the main reason for coming to Portugal in the first place).

Antonio heard Gilbert's yelling calm down and dared to press the phone back to his ear. Francis had taken over and Gilbert was mumbling in the background.

"Tonio! C'est Francis! Maybe you should try a move on Arthur during New Year? I know you 'ave been busy wiz your brother so now zat ze problem is solved, you should focus on Arthur. Okay?"

"Si but … Arthur is spending New Year with some friends and …"

"Oui, je sais, you told me before but your plane is arriving late, right? So maybe, you could join Arthur as a last minute invitation."

"I don't know …"

"Antonio? Who's on the phone?"

Antonio looked up and his jaw dropped open. Arthur was standing in his room, wearing only a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt of the Talking Heads in his hand, topless with a towel hanging around his neck and his wet, golden hair falling in his face in a very attractive way. His green, jade like eyes sent Antonio an inquiry look. Antonio flushed a bit before looking away and answering, his hand blocking the sound of the phone.

"Just my friends Francis and Gilbert. They wanted to check on me."

"That's nice. Sorry, I interrupted you."

"No! It's fine! I was just about to hang up anyway! Adios Francis! Adios Gilbert! I'll see you when I'm back!" Antonio quickly said to his friends and without giving them time to answer, he hung up.

Arthur looked at his blushing teacher with confusion. Was Antonio … embarrassed? Arthur noticed Antonio's frequents glances at his bare chest and he chuckled. They were both men so why was he feeling embarrassed? Sure, Arthur would feel that way too but only if Antonio were to be completely naked. Topless wasn't a big deal, even in boxers it was fine. At first, Arthur always felt disturbed to share a suite with his teacher but now, he almost felt like they were just friends and so it was fine.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd embarrass you."

Antonio's face became redder by the minutes. He wasn't embarrassed … he was turned on by Arthur's hot body. In fact, Antonio could barely hold back the urge to pounce on his pupil. Arthur grinned and slid his T-shirt on. As he did so, Antonio noticed a tattoo on Arthur's back. When Arthur was done covering himself he noticed Antonio's curious expression.

"Something wrong?"

"Your tattoo."

"Hm? Oh, that!" Arthur lifted his T-shirt up to show his tattoo on his left shoulder blade. It was the design of an electric guitar, entangled in its cable with horns that ended in a large red rose at the top of the guitar. Antonio stared at it in surprise. He didn't think Arthur had a tattoo. But it suited him so well! Damn, he was hot!

"I got that last year for my birthday. A present from my brothers. I wanted a tattoo before but my parents didn't allow it until I was 18. My brothers had a hard time convincing them but when they did they dragged me to the best tattoo designer in London. It was fun. I guess they wanted to give me something special since I was leaving to come here. They all paid for it. I think that's the best present they ever gave me." Arthur explained.

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Arthur blushed slightly.

Antonio kept staring at the tattoo until it was hidden by Arthur's T-shirt once again.

"You're brothers seem nice."

"They are even if they can be a pain sometimes. They especially like to tease me around but I guess that's what brothers do. Honestly, I love them very much but they always get on my nerves."

"I wish it was the same with me and João."

"… I think you're being too hard on yourself. João and you had a bit of an argument but I'm sure with time your relationship will improve. I had a rough argument with my oldest brother, Patrick, but we eventually managed to make up."

Antonio nodded before beaming. Arthur always made him feel better.

"Si! You're right! And maybe next year, I'll be able to spend Christmas with João!"

"I'm sure you will." Arthur laughed before looking at his watch. "The taxi should be arriving soon to take us to the airport. Are you done packing?"

"Si, I'm done!"

"Good. We'll be arriving late … I hope we'll be there before midnight …"

"Where are you spending New Year?" Antonio dared asking.

"Oh, I'll be at my brother's pub and some friends will be coming over."

"Lovino and Belle?"

"Yes but also some friends of mine from London. They're nice. Hey, do you want to come too with your friends? It's not like we lack the space. It could be fun."

Antonio could have jumped of joy.

"But … I'm your teacher … wouldn't it be bad …?"

"Well … it can't be worse than going to Portugal just the two of us. Besides, my brothers will be there. I just worry about that French friend of yours. Belle seems to hate him."

"They're cousins."

"Ah, so that's how she knows him."

"Can I …?"

"What?"

"Can I really come? For New Year?" Antonio could hardly believe it. Arthur was inviting him!

"Sure. I was going to ask you anyway since I wasn't sure whether or not your friends were back. I thought it would be more fun than stay alone. But even if your friends are back you can all three come if you want. If you want to! I'm not forcing you or anything!"

"Si … I'd like to come. Thank you." Antonio whispered with a beaming smile. Arthur felt his face warm up at the smiling face in front of him and he looked away. He liked Antonio's smile but it always made him blush.

"Maybe you should tell your friends. I'll contact my brothers to tell them." Arthur mumbled as he fidgeted with his mobile. Antonio sent a text to his two friends telling them about the invitation and got a "FINALLY! Took you long enough!" back from Gilbert and a "Great move, Tonio! I told you it would work!" from Francis. He glanced at Arthur who was having a last minute check around the rooms, making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied, he motioned his teacher to leave for their plane. They got into the taxi and drove off.

"Why did you invite them? Are you out of your mind?" Lovino shouted to his blond friend.

It was half past eleven and Arthur and Antonio had just arrived back from the airport. The first thing that greeted them was two very pissed off Lovino and Belle and two grinning Gilbert and Francis.

"I just thought it would be nicer for An … Mr Carriedo to spend New Year with someone rather than alone. I didn't know his friends had come back but since they did, why not invite them too? They're not that bad." Arthur shrugged as he hung up his and Antonio's coat up.  
"They are! Francis is a perverted, annoying bastard!" Belle shouted.

"Aren't you exaggerating?"  
"NO!"

"And why did you even go to Portugal with our fucking Spanish teacher?" Lovino asked with suspicion. He didn't like the way Arthur was getting closer to Antonio.

"He had trouble with his brother and since nobody else could help him, I did. I felt sorry for him."

"That's all? You went all the way to Portugal because you felt sorry for our teacher? Let him deal with his problems on his own!"

"Lovino's right! You don't have any obligation towards him!"

"I know … I just wanted to help. That's all."  
"Aye, we know yer just a big softy, right Artie!" A strong, gruffly voice said as Scott passed his arm around his little brother's shoulders. The red haired man laughed loudly at the scolding look Arthur gave him.

"So Artie, how was yer trip? Had fun in tha sun?" Scott asked as he dragged his brother to the bar.

"It was nice. And it was actually pretty cold. Antonio managed to make up with his brother."

"Antonio, eh? Ye call him tha now? Not Mr Carriedo? I wonder what else happened back there!"

Arthur blushed under Scott's teasing.

"Nothing happened (at least with Antonio, better not mention João). We visited the town and that was it. There wasn't much time to do anything else."

"Hmmm? Are ye hiddin' somethin'?" Scott's emerald eyes shone with curiosity.

"Fuck off, Scott! Can't you at least give me a break after my flight?"

"Awww! Sorry Artie but I ain't done questioning so ye'll have to answer me before getting' any drinks! So! What did ye do? He didn't hurt ye, did he? Did he rape ye?"

"No! Course he didn't! Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well, it's just tha I noticed he ain't stop to stare at ye tha whole fucking time since ye both came back. See! He's watching ye now!"

Arthur glanced at his teacher. Their eyes met and Antonio blushed before looking away. He was talking with his two friends but kept glancing at Arthur.

"Why?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"I didna ken but what I want to know is why are ye blushin'?"

Arthur suddenly realised that his face felt hot and his heart was pounding.

"No … no reason."

"Aye! Sure! Here, I'm satisfied so ye can drink now." Scott laughed as he handed a pint of beer to his brother. Arthur glared but took the beer none the less.

Belle and Lovino were arguing again. Feliciano had invited his new boyfriend Ludwig, Gilbert's brother, over from Germany. Belle's brother Lars and his boyfriend Matthew (two teachers were there already so what's the big deal in inviting Antonio) were here too, talking with Arthur's brothers. Some loud mouthed American policeman was here, his name was Alfred and he was Matthew's twin brother, as well as Alfred's Mexican friend. There also was Mattias, a friend of Scott. And Arthur's other brother Conan and his younger sister Fiona, who both came over from London while their parents were on a cruise fuck knows where. There was a Japanese teen of the same age as Arthur and his Chinese cousins, a boy with long hair in a ponytail and one year older than Arthur and a girl with a pink kimono of one year younger (friends of Arthur from when he lived in London) as well as the Chinese boy's Russian boyfriend. Finally there was Arthur's cousins from Australia, Kyle and Sam, with Kyle of the same age and Sam one year younger. Sam had brought along his girlfriend from New Zealand (since he often spent his holidays there). Overall, quite a lot of people.

Kiku, Arthur's Japanese friend came over to him with a polite smile. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend. Kiku always liked Arthur as more than a friend but he knew the feeling wasn't returned so he didn't bother Arthur with it and contented himself as being his friend. Arthur smiled at him and Kiku felt his heart pound. If only …

"Kiku! It's been a while! How have you been? I'm glad you guys could come!"

"Thank you for inviting us, Arthur – san."

"Kiku! You know you can drop the 'san'. We're friends."  
But if he did, Kiku knew it would only make him grow more and more attached to the blond.

"How's Yao doing? With Ivan?" Arthur asked pleasantly. His voice didn't shake but Kiku heard the hidden sharpness behind it. Arthur and his cousin Yao had been going out until Yao broke up with him last year. It was also for that reason that Arthur left London. To forget the pain and start fresh. Kiku smiled sadly. He couldn't help falling in love with his best friend. The same way Yao couldn't help falling for Ivan and leaving Arthur. Love was complicated and often very unfair.

"He's fine. He's really sorry for what happened but …"

"I know. I'm not mad at him. If he's happy then it's fine. I … I moved on."

Kiku felt the sadness in Arthur's voice despite his attempt to hide it. Yes, he had moved on but some of his old feelings still lingered. Kiku's heart felt like breaking. He wanted to help Arthur. Get him out of this pain and sadness.

"What about you, Kiku?" Arthur asked brightly.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Hey! Potato head! Stay away from my brother!" Lovino screamed at Ludwig who didn't know how to react while Feliciano was snuggling in his arms. Gilbert smirked and join in the fight, defending his little brother.  
"Hey, little Italian! Kesesese! Are you jealous of your brother? I know my brother Ludwig is awesome, well not as awesome as me but no one can so …"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Potato head number two?"

"Number two? How could you put the awesome me as number two? I'm always number one!"

"Gilbert … you do know zat he's insulting you, right?"  
"Shut up Francis! I'm having a challenge here!"  
"Oh, well! Suit yourself. Oh! Belle! Comment tu vas?"

"Francis! Get away from me now! Lars! Matthew! Stop kissing and get the fucking frog away from me! Lars! Are you even listening? AH! François, dégage!"

"Your new friends are … loud." Kiku observed with his usual expressionless face. Arthur sighted but smiled indulgently.

"Yes … but they're nice. And they're not as loud as my brothers anyway." Arthur said as he glanced over at his three brothers with Matthias and that Mexican friend of Alfred's, having a drinking contest. They were the loudest in the pub and didn't give a shit as usual. His sister Fiona was chatting with Mai Wang, Yao's little sister (they were of the same age). Most couples were kissing each other and Kyle was talking with Alfred. And Arthur could hear his cousin telling the young American policeman scary stories about missing people in the Australian jungle and dangerous, poisonous, deadly animals.

"It's a quite animated party. Although New Year for us isn't now, I still enjoy celebrating with friends for once." Kiku stated with a smile.

"Yes. I'm glad you …" Arthur's sentence trailed off as he noticed Antonio, standing alone at the corner near the door. He was watching his friends making a mess with his pupils. But his face wore a sad and almost nostalgic smile. Kiku noticed Arthur's change of attention. He eyed the Spaniard and saw the concern look on the blonde's face. He sighted. He really had a hard time. He loved Arthur but he would never be loved back. First it was Yao and when his cousin broke Arthur's heart, Kiku thought he would have a second chance. He thought he could heal his friend's heart. But Arthur left and someone else healed his heart. Kiku smiled sadly and left to talk with Alfred and Kyle. Arthur barely noticed Kiku's disappearance and walked over to his teacher. Why was he alone in this dark corner? Antonio jumped at Arthur's approach.

"Antonio? What are you doing here, alone? Aren't you going to join everyone?"

"Ah, lo siente Arthur. I just …" Antonio didn't know what to answer. He couldn't say that he had felt jealous of seeing Arthur alone with this Japanese boy especially since he had noticed Kiku's loving eyes when he looked at Arthur. It had made his blood boil and to avoid from causing trouble he had focused on looking everywhere except at Arthur.

Arthur eyed him questioningly. What was wrong with Antonio?

"Antonio, what's wrong? Are you angry at something? You look sad."

"NO! I … I'm very happy to be here! Honestly! I'm very happy to be here … with you."

Arthur didn't know why but the way Antonio said the 'with you' had sounded different. It was more sensual, with more desire and sadness. It made Arthur's blush grow. Arthur knew that his brother was right. He did feel more than friendship towards his teacher. He had understood that after his encounter with João. But he really didn't feel like it was wise to fall in love with a teacher. Besides, Antonio probably wasn't interested in him. The Spaniard was one of the hottest guys Arthur had ever seen. And he obviously has a huge success with girls at school and even boys. There's no way, he'd be interested in him. But he was allowed to hope, right?

Arthur was about to reply when he heard Patrick shout loudly to everyone.

"Hey! It's the countdown! 10! 9!"

Everybody joined in the countdown before midnight. Arthur and Antonio too were counting down but their eyes were locked into each other.

"8! 7! 6!"

Arthur suddenly had a strange thought. This might actually be his only chance and it could work … maybe. He glanced away from Antonio's stare. He felt nervous under the serious, olive green eyes of his teacher.

"5! 4!"

Antonio saw Arthur break their eye contact and he sighted. Obviously, Arthur wouldn't think of that. Antonio had hoped to kiss him on the break of the New Year but … Arthur probably didn't even realise his feelings. For Arthur, Antonio was probably just a friend. Antonio closed his eyes, holding back his tears. He counted the last seconds of this year before the new one.

"3! 2! 1!"

Antonio was going to open his eyes and wish everyone a happy New Year when he felt two soft lips pressed against his own. He didn't move, nor did he open his eyes. Why? Well, because those lips felt and tasted like the ones he constantly kissed in his dreams. It felt like his fantasies of Arthur's lips. It was soft and a bit cold but so sweet with a hint of honey. It only lasted a second. And Antonio honestly thought he was dreaming again and imagining Arthur's lips on his own. He heard the cries of joy and the many 'Happy New Year' bursting around him. But one voice brought him back to reality. He flashed his eyes open at the sound of it.

"Happy New Year Antonio!"

Arthur beamed at him, his face was a bit flushed but that was probably due to the alcohol. Arthur handed Antonio one of the two glasses of Champagne that he was holding.

"Happy New Year to you too Arthur." Antonio smiled, accepting his glass. They drank together and Antonio didn't even care if he had dreamt or not. Arthur's kiss was the best start for his New Year.


	11. Chapter 11 The Reason behind the Tears

A Rose of Passion

**The reason behind the tears**

There still were a few days until school starts again. Yao and his boyfriend Ivan where staying over with Kiku at Arthur's place. Despite everything, Arthur always plastered a pleasant smile on his face when addressing his ex – boyfriend and the Russian. But each time, he felt something stab his heart and tears swell up. He never showed it but the pain was aching so much. Kiku noticed the sadness and pain in Arthur's emerald eyes. He, himself, couldn't bear to see Arthur like that. If only … if only Arthur would look at him. If only he could see Kiku's desiring and loving eyes. If only …

But Arthur never noticed Kiku's feelings. He always treated him like a friend … and always will. Kiku looked up at the clock. It was soon that time. He would soon come again. Yao and Ivan were talking with Arthur about going off for a tour around town alone. Arthur smiled and wished them to have fun. He smiled … but his heart was crying. If only Kiku could reverse time. If only …

A while after the couple had left, Arthur was talking with Kiku in the pub when the door opened and a grinning face popped in. Arthur had seemed so down and depressed, his eyes screaming in pain, just a few seconds ago but when that man came in, the blond immediately lightened up and a wide smile spread across his face, his eyes gleamed with joy.

"Hola Arthur!" the Spaniard said as he walked over to the teens' table and sat next to Arthur. He looked at the menu, ready to order his lunch (at 4 o'clock in the afternoon).

"You've been coming quite often, Antonio. I didn't know my brother's cooking was this good!" Arthur chuckled. When outside of school, they had taken a habit to call each other by their first names. Kiku sighted and watched them talk with each other. He felt a sharp pain in his heart but ignored his jealousy and smiled politely to the other two.

"Si! The food is ok but it's because no other place serves lunch at this time! In Spain, lunch is always at around 4!"

"We're not in Spain. But since it's you, my brother Pat doesn't mind cooking for you as an exception. He thinks you're funny."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, I'm not sure … him and Scott talk about you a lot … but I can't really hear them well and they stop talking each time I'm close by. Those two are sounding so suspicious … I'm tired already just thinking what they might do."

"They sound nice!"

"You have no bloody idea how horrible they can be! But, yeah, most of the time, they're … sort of nice. What do you think Kiku?"

"I think your brothers care a lot about you Arthur – san. You're lucky."

"Oi! Arty! Get over here for a minute!"

"I'm coming, Pat! Sorry, I have to go. I'll be back in a tic."

"Si, no problem."

Kiku nodded in understanding and Arthur walked over to the kitchen. Antonio kept staring at the blond until he was out of sight. Kiku noticed that he wore the same look as himself when watching Arthur. The Japanese young man felt an unusual feeling of hatred invade him as he eyed the teacher. If only Arthur hadn't met this man. If only Antonio hadn't existed. If only …

"So, you're Arthur's friend from London, right?"

Kiku eyed the Spaniard carefully before answering. A conversation with him would give him an idea about what kind of person Antonio was.

"Yes. We're childhood friends. And you're his Spanish teacher?"

"Si! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Pleased to meet you!" Antonio said with a cheerful smile and handing out his hand. Kiku shook it hesitantly while bowing his head slightly.

"Kiku Honda. Pleasure to meet you too, Carriedo – san."

"Call me Antonio! I'm not at school so you can call me by my name!"

"Alright, Antonio – san."

"I was wondering … um … how close are you to Arthur?"

"I believe we're very close. We're best friends."

"Ah! I see! Best friends … of course …"

Kiku noticed the relieved expression on Antonio's face.

"Antonio – san, why are you and Arthur – san so close to each other? Aren't you his teacher?"

Antonio blushed a bit and struggled to answer.

"Si … but we … I … Things happened and we got to know each other outside of school … in class, we're pupil and teacher but … outside we're … friends."

Kiku clearly saw that Antonio wanted more than to just be friends.

"I understand. I was just surprised to see a teacher befriend a pupil. You look very young for a teacher, Antonio – san. How old are you if I may ask?"

"Si! I'm 21! But I'll soon be 22 in February!"

"That's young."

"Si! But I'm not a teacher yet! I'm still in training. I will be one soon but the real Spanish teacher is off on maternity leave so I took over for the time being."

Kiku nodded.

"Antonio – san, what is your opinion on Arthur – san?"

Antonio blushed and his eyes shone with a mixture of love, lust, excitement, joy, passion, sadness, hope and a bit of regret.

"I … think Arthur is a wonderful pupil. He's the best in my Spanish class and I heard he's also top of the class in other subjects. He gets along well with his friends and he helps other people and tutors them in their studies … and he's popular with girls."

"I know. I know what Arthur – san is like. I was wondering what you thought of him."

"I … I think he's great. A great pupil and a great person."

Kiku eyed the man. This guy was completely oblivious. Let's try this the hard way!

"If you break him again … I won't forgive you." Kiku whispered so that only Antonio would hear. The teacher turned to the younger man in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Kiku's expression was serious and determined. He leaned closer to the Spaniard and kept whispering to him.

"Antonio, I won't allow you to hurt Arthur – san."

"I … I would never …!"

"Arthur – san has already been heartbroken once … I don't want to see him like that ever again … ever. I can see in your behaviour that you love him … as much as I do."

Antonio watched the Japanese man in astonishment as the boy's words sunk deeper in his head.

"But if you ever break his heart … I'll kill you. Arthur – san means more to me than you could ever imagine!"

Now, Antonio felt a sudden jealous anger rise in him.

"Kiku … You have no idea of how I feel towards Arthur. Don't think you're the only one that cares."

"That's why I'm warning you. Don't force your way to his heart if it's to break it eventually!"

"I would never break his heart! I would never … wait, you said he already was heartbroken before? When? Why? By whom?"

Kiku hesitated as he saw the angry glare in Antonio's eyes. The Spaniard seemed worried and angry.

"You remember that Chinese man at the New Year's party?"

"Si! Arthur said he was his friend."

"He's my cousin … and I hate him for what he did."

"What he did …?"

"He wasn't a friend. He was Arthur – san's boyfriend back in London."  
Antonio's face fell apart.

"At the time, everything was fine until that Russian guy moved over. My cousin fell in love with Ivan, the Russian and he broke up with Arthur – san. Didn't you ever wonder why Arthur – san left a prestigious school in London to come here?"

"I did but …"  
"But he found an excuse and avoided the subject. I know how Arthur – san acts. He never shows his weakness. He never lets people pity him. He's … so strong."

Kiku's voice trailed off with a low, admiring tone. Antonio was still shocked by this discovery.

"So … Arthur … had a boyfriend and it's that Chinese guy? But why is he still treating him like nothing happened?"

"Arthur – san still loves Yao. Less than before but his feelings for him haven't gone completely. I can see the sad look in his eyes when he looks at my cousin."

Antonio felt like beating up that Yao for making Arthur sad but also for keeping a grip on Arthur's heart. Antonio's venomous jealousy was slowly invading his thoughts until Kiku muttered to himself.

"I don't want to see him cry like that … ever again."

Antonio froze as pure rage gleamed in his eyes. Cry? Arthur had cried because of that guy? Antonio couldn't accept that! He just couldn't let someone hurt HIS Arthur like that to the point of making him cry. Kiku looked up sharply at the silent teacher and narrowed his eyes in a warning way.

"You understand that I won't let you break him again. If I see him shed only one tear because of you, I will make you regret it your entire life! Don't you dare hurt Arthur – san in any way!"

"I … I love Arthur … I can't hurt him. I've been out with so many other people, men and women, but I've never felt for them what I feel for Arthur right now. It's such a new feeling … I just … I can't take him out of my head … it's an addiction …"

Kiku slowly nodded. He understood perfectly how the Spaniard felt. Yes, Arthur was an addiction.

"I was just giving you my warning. I can't heal Arthur – san's heart … he won't ever look at me … but maybe you can. That's all I'm asking. I don't want to see him suffering anymore. Please, take good care of him."

They both got interrupted by the blond teen coming back to their table. He was holding a plate with Antonio's lunch on it.

"Sorry for the wait. Scott was … Is something the matter? You both look so serious all of a sudden." Arthur asked as he sat down and eyed the grim faces of his friends.

"Nothing's wrong Arthur – san. I need to go now." Kiku said with a polite smile and getting up.

"What? But why?"

"I just want to have a walk in town and clear my head …"

"Then let me come with you!"

"No. It's fine. I won't go far. It's just a walk to digest. I'm sure Antonio – san will be needing more company than me."

"Kiku …" Arthur looked at his friend in confusion. He has known Kiku for so many years but he still felt like a complete stranger. He didn't understand half of the reasons behind Kiku's behaviour.

"I'll be fine Arthur – san. I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Fine … but if you're not back in 30 minutes, I'll come and get you! Understand?"

"Of course. Thank you, Arthur – san. Goodbye and see you later." Kiku laughed as he bowed.

"See you later Kiku!" Arthur called as the Japanese was walking out of the pub.

Arthur turned to Antonio. The teacher was staring into space, absent – minded.

"Antonio? What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh! Nada! Lo siente Arthur! I was … just thinking."

"What about? You seemed very serious. Is something worrying you? Was there something between you and Kiku? What did you talk about?"

"No. It was nothing. I'm just daydreaming. We … we talked about our relationships with you. He told me you were his best friend and I told him you were … my friend."

Arthur nodded calmly. Antonio noticed a flash of sadness in his emerald eyes, just for a second but it was so fast he probably dreamed it.

"You better eat before it gets cold."

"Si! It looks delicious! Grazias!"

As Antonio started eating under the amused face of his pupil, the door of the bar snapped open and Yao came in, accompanied by Ivan. Arthur's face straightened and his eyes took a dull and sad look. He offered a fake smile to his guests as they passed by and headed towards their rooms upstairs. Yao waved shyly to his ex and Arthur smiled back. Antonio noticed the coldness in his smile and the pain in his beautiful eyes. The Spaniard felt his blood boil and the one thing he wanted was to beat up those two for making Arthur suffer like that. Arthur kept staring at Yao until Antonio stole his attention.

"I heard from Kiku … that's also another thing we talked about."

Arthur's face grew bright red and he looked at Antonio with panic, embarrassment, anger and regret. Antonio stretched a hand and caressed Arthur's pale cheek.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you must feel."

Arthur took deep breathes before looking back at his teacher with a firm expression.

"You don't have to apologise for something you have nothing to do with."

"I know but …"

"He's happy … that's all that matters." Arthur muttered in his breath. A tear rolled down his cheek and before he knew it, Antonio had pulled him in an embrace. Arthur's eyes widened and his face burned redder.

"Please … don't cry. Don't ever cry. I hate it. I hate to see you cry."

"… Antonio …? I think … you're crying too …"

"Si … because if you cry … I cry. Please … let go of the past. Stop torturing yourself! Let me help you! Arthur … I want to help you. Just like you helped me with my brother."

"… I'm fine. I'm getting better … it'll just take time. You can let go now Antonio."

Antonio blushed as he let go of his blond pupil and looked back at his plate with embarrassment. Arthur smiled fondly at him, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Thank you Antonio." Arthur whispered, sending his teacher a shy smile.

Antonio beamed at him, making the blond blush.

"You're welcome. If you need me, I'll be there."

Always. Antonio would always be there if Arthur needed him.


	12. Chapter 12 Happy Birthday my Valentine

A Rose of Passion

**Happy birthday my Valentine**

School went as usual. It was as if nothing had happened. As if Antonio hadn't gone on holiday to Portugal with Arthur, as if he hadn't made up with his brother João, as if he hadn't spent New Year at Arthur's, as if he hadn't argued with Kiku over Arthur, as if he hadn't seen Arthur cry and comforted him, as if none of that ever happened. But it had and Antonio was truly grateful to whatever gods might be watching over him.

Things were going smoothly. Antonio would keep glancing at Arthur during class and the fluttering in his stomach never disappeared. Arthur was so damn gorgeous! Antonio mentally slapped himself before returning to his lesson.

Arthur watched his teacher with a pensive look. He wondered just how he could pull off his plan without scaring Antonio. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with the Spanish but … he also wanted to reveal his feelings. Again Arthur felt something jab his heart. He felt doubtful and scared. He knew he wasn't good enough for his teacher. The man could be a model, for fuck's sake! He was hot, he was elegant, he was attractive, he was sexy, he was kind, he was gentle, he was sweet, he was playful, he was cheerful, he was strong, he was … Okay stop! Arthur frowned but didn't show any of his internal debate. It didn't matter if Antonio rejected him. He loved his teacher. He was sure of it now. But he also knew there is little chance for his feelings to be returned. Antonio could choose anybody. Why would he choose him? Arthur knew what awaited him but he really had to tell him. If he didn't … he'd never be able to move on.

Antonio noticed Arthur's frown and he worried. Was Arthur having some trouble? Was he feeling unwell? Should he ask him? Should he take him to the nurse or maybe back home? Was he depressed maybe? How could Antonio help him?

No! Now's not the time. Work first, Arthur after.

Despite saying this, Antonio kept sending worried glances at his pupil but Arthur was so deep in his thoughts to notice.

Someone did notice though.

Lovino had been surprised by the change of attitude and the strange evolution of Arthur's relationship with their Spanish teacher. He knew something was terribly wrong. He had long realised the longing stares Antonio sent Arthur and somehow, the Brit never noticed. He also wanted to check something about Arthur. Arthur has been acting weird since his trip to Portugal. Lovino would definitely confront Arthur about this later. He was worried that Spanish bastard might have done something to his best friend!

Lovino dragged Arthur away as they walked around the school grounds during lunch break. He avoided Belle who was now in deep discussion with her friend Lili. Arthur was a bit confused but waited for his friend to explain.

"Arthur … what's going on between you and Mr Carriedo?"

Arthur blushed and looked away, avoiding the inquisitive stare of the Italian.

"Wha … what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I noticed you've been acting strange since you came back from Portugal with that bastard. Has he … has he done something to you …?"

"NO! No. Don't worry, Lovi. Nothing like that happened (well, apart from that episode with João but that could only make things more troublesome if he mentioned it). It's just that … … I …"

"What? Spill it out already, dammit!"

"I … I think I might have fallen in love … … with our teacher." Arthur mumbled as he kept staring intently at his feet.

Lovino stared in disbelief. He blinked once … twice … three times … Did he hear correctly?

"You … fell in love with … the Spanish bastard?"

"Shhhh! Keep it down!" Arthur hissed, a deep blush covering his face.

Lovino only watched him with wide eyes before needing to sit down on the nearest bench. He felt his legs wouldn't be able to support him pretty soon.

"Since when …?" he asked in a whisper.

Arthur sat next to him and gazed at the clouded sky.

"A while now. I realised it mostly after the trip from Portugal."

Lovino only nodded.

"Hey Lovi … can you … not tell anyone about this?"

"I won't. But I think you should give up."

"What why?"

"I … As your friend, I … I worry about you and … to be frank, I'm worried you might get hurt with this. He is a teacher and you're …"

"I know. And I know there is little chance that he likes me back. But … I want to tell him. If I don't … I feel I might never be able to move on in life. Even if he rejects me, that's fine. At least I tried."

Lovino couldn't help but stare in awe. Arthur was always so mature.

"… You might have a chance … if you wait for graduation …" he muttered as he remembered the lustful looks that Mr Carriedo sent to his friend. He didn't like it but if Arthur liked Antonio then Lovino would be damned if he didn't help his best friend out!

"… I don't want to remember my graduation with a painful memory like a rejection."

"But … what if he doesn't reject you?"

Arthur laughed sarcastically.

"Seriously? Look at me Lovino! I'm nothing like him. I'm not the type of people he hangs out with. I'm probably not the type he loves. And he's probably not into boys anyway. Even if he is, there are plenty of hot looking guys around him … why would he pick me out of the lot? I would be the last choice of his list … maybe I'm not even on the bloody list. Lovi, I don't stand a chance and I know it."

Lovino almost spilled it out. Almost. But he didn't. He didn't want to meddle in too much. He knew that if he told one wrong thing to Arthur, it could end this whole relationship and Arthur would be heartbroken. So Lovino only stayed silent, next to his friend as they both gazed at the sky.

Antonio was about to walk back home. Today was the 12th of February, his birthday. He knew that he would have to wait until the weekend before his two friends threw him a party. Francis had an exam tomorrow and Gilbert was unusually busy since a few weeks ago. Antonio didn't mind. What he did mind though was that nobody had actually wished him a happy birthday. Well, not exactly. Tones of girls at school had told him first thing in the morning. Some other teachers too and even the headmaster. Francis and Gilbert did wish him a happy birthday before promising to take him out to celebrate during the weekend. Even his brother had emailed him (something he hadn't done until now). But that didn't mean anything to Antonio. For him, nobody had wished him a happy birthday. Nobody meaning Arthur.

Arthur knew about his birthday! He had told the blond once so why didn't he say anything? Maybe he forgot? Oh shit … that means Arthur is definitely not interested in him! He's doomed.

Antonio sighted when he felt his phone ring. He checked his message and a wide grin grew on his face as he read the name of the sender: Arthur.

_Hey! Happy Birthday! Sorry, I didn't say it earlier._

_I was wondering if you were free on Saturday? I'd like to make it up for nearly forgetting your birthday._

Antonio nearly screamed of joy and earned some suspicious stares from random people in the street. Arthur was asking him out! Well, not exactly but close enough! Saturday! Today was … Thursday. Yes! Yes! Yes! Definitely yes!

_Thank you for remembering I'm free this Saturday. Do you want to meet at your place?_

_Sure. At the pub at 2pm?_

_Perfect! See you then!_

_Bye._

Antonio let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. It wasn't a date but it felt just like one! Antonio was heels over joy and felt like he had wings … and he hated red bull.

Francis and Gilbert were going to bugger him all Sunday about it but at least he would enjoy his time with Arthur!

On Saturday at 2pm …

Arthur looked up as he heard the door of the pub open. He grinned as he saw his Spanish teacher come in and felt a light blush on his cheeks. Antonio was wearing his normal casual clothes (a beige shirt with top buttons undone, a golden cross around his neck and a pair of elegant, navy blue jeans that seemed bloody too tight and made Arthur's head spin) but … something was off. As if he had spent more time than necessary on arranging himself. Arthur walked up to him, trying to regain composure.

"Hi Antonio!"

Antonio smiled as he turned to his pupils but immediately felt his face burn. Arthur was wearing black leather. Leather trousers, leather jacket over a Pink Floyd T-shirt, fingerless, leather gloves and he held a motorbike helmet in his hand. Damn, he looked hot! Antonio slapped himself mentally as he tried not to stare at Arthur.

"Hola Arthur. Why … uh …"

"Hm? Oh, you mean my clothes? I was going to take us somewhere in my brother's motorbike. Ah! You don't feel uncomfortable with this, do you? I never thought of asking but have you been on one before?"

"Si, I have. It's not a problem but … I was surprised you could drive one. Aren't you under aged?"

At that, Arthur grinned cheekily as he motioned his friend out of the pub and towards a parking place at the back of the building.

"I am but I never got arrested yet."

"What? But that's not good! You could get in serious trouble and your brothers will get angry!"

"Ha ha! My brothers are the ones who taught me how to ride! And it was Scott's idea to take you for a ride today! They will only get angry if I bust the bike but otherwise, it's fine!"

"But if we get arrested and you don't have a license …"

"I have a license."

"What?"

"Well, it's not really mine. Here, look. It's my brother's, Conan. We look so much alike that on pictures, people tend to confuse us. In real life, I'm taller than him and thinner. And his hair colour is a bit darker and closer to brown than blond. But on an identity pictures, nobody notices the difference. So we're fine!"

Antonio gasped at the license. Yes, he would have believed it was Arthur, except for the darker hair but that could have been from a colour at the hairdresser. Antonio handed the license back and watched Arthur sit on the black motorbike before turning it on. Arthur grinned maliciously at him and motioned Antonio to sit behind him. Antonio's face grew red as he sat and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"You'll need a helmet. Here."

"Grazias."

"Ready? Hold on tight!"

And he did. Antonio held tighter than anyone as he pressed his body against the back of the blond. His face was red, his heart was pounding but he felt an overwhelming giddy feeling rush through his body. He didn't notice Arthur's strong blush under the helmet.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see! We're nearly there."

Antonio looked at the empty road they were riding on. He had never been to this part of town before. Were they still in town?

Suddenly, Arthur stopped the bike and took off his helmet.

"Alright! We've arrived. What do you think?"

Antonio looked in astonishment and awe at the scenery before him. They were at the edge of a cliff and staring down at the nearby forest next to the city. Further up, the sandy beach led to the blue, peaceful waters of the sea.

"Mi dio …"

"I thought you'd like it! It's my favourite spot. I've only recently found out about it. I come here from time to time when I need to relax. I've never told anyone about this place. You're the first."

Antonio suddenly felt proud and happy and this possessive feeling he has of Arthur grew drastically after he heard that. He was glad that Arthur considered him enough of a friend to show him that. No, more than an average friend since he hadn't shown Lovi or Belle.

Arthur gazed at the scenery and breathed out a small sigh. He suddenly remembered something and his face grew a deep shade of red. Antonio wondered about it but before he could ask anything, Arthur had already opened his mouth.

"Antonio … there's something I want to tell you. Two things actually."

"Uh … Si?"  
Arthur drew a deep breath and with a beaming smile he handed Antonio a small, wrapped up parcel.

"First, happy birthday! I'm sorry for being a bit late."

Antonio blushed and looked away as he took the present.

"Grazias … you didn't have to …"

"Of course I did. I wanted to."

"… Grazias."

Antonio hesitantly tore off the wrapping paper and stared in awe at the small book in his hands. It had no title but a beautiful red hard cover. Antonio flipped it open to the first page and read:

_Rose of Passion_

_By Arthur Kirkland_

He drew out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up excitedly at his blushing pupil. No wonder Arthur was so nervous!

"Is this your book?" Antonio whispered out of breath.

"… Yes. Well, it's the first one. I've only made this one and published it. The editor wants to put it on the market. He says it could have a huge success."

"That's great! But why give me your first copy?"

"It's not the copy … it's the original. The others won't look like that. You've noticed that there's no title on the cover. And … you wanted to read my work. You were the first to actually take me seriously when I said I wanted to be a writer. Most people either laugh or joke about it. I know I'm not that good but … … I just really like writing. This is … my thanks to you … for supporting me. Thank you!" Arthur smiled sweetly and at that moment, Antonio thought he was seeing an angel.

They stayed silent for hours. Not moving nor speaking. They just relaxed in each other's company, deep in their own thoughts. Before they knew it, the sun was setting down.

"It's even prettier at sunset …" Arthur sighted, pleased.

"Si …"

Another long silence as they both watched the blazing sun settled down on the city, the forest seemed to glow gently from the light and the sea glimmered as if filled with jewels. Antonio caressed the cover of his book as he stared. He wasn't staring at the impressive scenery before him. No, he was staring at something of much bigger beauty. He was staring at Arthur's soft expression, illuminated by the changing sunlight. Arthur's eyes sparkled like fires and his sweet smile seemed so fragile and pure. Arthur definitely looked like an angel. Then, Arthur's face became flushed once more. Antonio couldn't help but find him adorable and cute when he blushed like that.

"Antonio … the second thing I wanted to tell you …"

Antonio waited but Arthur only kept staring at the sunset, as if in deep thought and avoiding Antonio's gaze.

"Si?"

"…"

"… Arthur?"

Arthur sighted and suddenly turned to face the Spaniard with a determined look. Antonio was surprised but he waited. Clearly this was important and meant a lot to the blond.

"I've been keeping this from you for a while now. I was afraid of how you would react. I know, I'm being selfish … to impose this on you but … I just feel unable to deal with it if I don't speak it out loud."

Antonio's heart started pounding. What? What was he saying? Was he angry at him? Did he do something to upset Arthur? Or has Arthur got into some problem and needs his help?

Arthur walked closer towards his teacher and out of the blues, he kissed him. Quickly and barely but he did kiss him. Antonio was shocked and his mouth dropped in a very comical way. Arthur's face was as bright and red as the sunset and he kept staring intently at the ground.

"I … I'm sorry but … I think I … I've fallen in love with you … Antonio … I'm sorry …"

When Arthur looked up, he felt his heart break as he could see no reaction from his teacher. Obviously he had shocked him. Maybe it was a bad idea but now was too late for regrets. Arthur held back the tears that were dangerously swelling up as he turned away, put his helmet back on and started his bike.

"Ha-happy Valentine's day … Sir."

And he drove off.

Antonio was still standing in utter stupefaction before his brain finally clicked. He looked around but Arthur was long gone. Antonio growled of anger. How could he have been so stupid! Why hadn't he answered? Arthur had confessed to him and he had just stood there like an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Now what? What can he do to fix this! Damn! Antonio felt hot tears roll down his face. He looked down at the book Arthur had given him.

"Happy valentine's day to you too … mi amor"


	13. Chapter 13 Heartbreak and Confession

A Rose of Passion

**Heartbreak and Confession**

"You're an idiot."

"Si … I know."

Francis and Gilbert stared at their (once again) depressed friend with exasperated, scolding expressions. Really! After all that hard work in seducing Arthur, the kid's the one who confessed and Antonio completely missed the coach on that one!

"Tonio, you need to solve zis."

"I know but how?"

The Frenchman shrugged. He was out of ideas now. Why did Antonio always mess things up like that? Gilbert was now tapping his feet nervously and his face showed that he was pretty pissed off.

"There's only one thing to do! You will go and confess to him back! You will apologise for your unawesome stupidity and you will explain everything to him! That's what you'll do!"

"What? But … but …"

"No buts! That's an order!"

Antonio shied back under Gilbert's angry glare. Francis sighted as he put a calming hand on the German's shoulder.

"Relax, Gilbert. I'm sure Antonio will sort zis out, right?"

"He'd better! I wasted my awesomeness and awesome time to help him!"

"Lo siento …"

"Don't apologise, Tonio. You made a mistake, now you 'ave to fix it … somehow."

Antonio nodded. Francis was right. He had to fix this and the best way to do it was to confess like Gilbert suggested.

It has been a week since Arthur confessed but Antonio hadn't been able to sum up the courage to talk to him. Not only that, but their relationship had gotten colder. They barely talked and when they did, it was only about the lesson. Arthur avoided him most of the time, and Antonio had no idea of what he should do now.

As he was walking across the school grounds, he noticed Arthur and Belle walking towards the back of the gym building. They were holding hands and Belle was leading Arthur. Antonio knew that it didn't concern him and that he should probably ignore this. It wasn't his business. But …

Antonio discreetly followed them and saw them standing in a quiet, deserted area, face to face. This was way too cliché and it brought back to his mind Arthur's confession to him. This looked like a very similar scene. Antonio watched. He could only see Arthur's back and focused on what Belle was saying.

"Arthur … I've been meaning to tell you this on Valentine's day but you were away with someone. Uh … I was surprised to hear that you had a date. I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Arthur's voice didn't shake. It was as smooth as always.

Belle's expression immediately lightened up and a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"O-oh! That's good … I mean … it's not good … uh … no, I mean … ah … …"

"Belle, what did you want to tell me? And why come here?"

Belle's face was now bright red and she avoided eye contact with Arthur.

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't."

"Then … would you want one?"

Arthur didn't answer. Antonio couldn't see his face and started worrying. What was Arthur thinking right now? Was he going to accept Belle's offer? But Belle didn't wait for an answer. She leaned closer to Arthur, on her tiptoes, she lifted her head up and kissed him. Antonio refrained the shout that nearly escaped his mouth.

"I love you, Arthur. I've always loved you ever since you came here. Will you … will you go out with me? Please?"

Antonio felt his anger and jealous level grow out of control. He waited for Arthur to decline, to say that he already had him, to say that Belle should just give up! But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. Belle buried her face in his shoulder. And they stayed like this.

Antonio was dumfounded. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. No way. Arthur … had accepted? No way! But what about his confession on Valentine's day? Had he already given up? Had he already forgotten him? Antonio ran away silently. He couldn't bear to see them together like that.

He rushed passed Lovino, without noticing him.

The Italian frowned but continued towards Arthur's direction.

Antonio locked himself in the nurse's office and skipped all his classes of the day. Mr Edelstein advised him to go home but Antonio couldn't face Francis and Gilbert just yet so he stayed. He lay in one of the empty beds and let silent tears trail down his cheeks.

Miss Lili Zwingly, the nurse and sister of Vash Zwingly, was calmly taking care of her own work. But as the day stretched out, she decided to check on the heartbroken teacher. She noticed his puffed eyes, the tear stains on his cheeks and the slight flush on his face. She felt so sad and pity for him. Taking seat next to Antonio, she tried to appease him.

"Mr Carriedo? Will you please tell me what is troubling you? I want to help."

Antonio never stopped staring at the clean, white ceiling and answered in a dull, defeated voice.

"Chica … You're a nurse, aren't you? So, you heal people?"

"Yes. That is my job. To heal and help others." She smiled encouragingly at him. But her face fell apart when she heard his next request.

"Then please … heal my heart. Make it stop breaking."

Antonio turned pleading desperate eyes and the emotion she could see in them only brought more sadness to her own heart. She shook her head in defeat.

"There is only so much I can heal. I wish I could heal your heart, Mr Carriedo. But that will always remain impossible to me. Only the one who broke it can mend it."

Antonio smiled. A knowing smile. A defeated smile. He had known the answer all along and yet it hurt even more when hearing it voiced. His focused his gaze back onto the ceiling.

"I know chica. Thank you. Thank you for your kindness."

The nurse nodded as she stood up and bid him farewell. Before she left however, she thought of one more consoling advice.

"I believe that … if this person truly means so much to you and if you mean just as much to her. That person … will definitely come back to you. And will definitely heal your heart."

Antonio chuckled but didn't reply.

Soon he found himself left alone in this white, empty room. He drifted to sleep and wish he hadn't for he could only experience nightmares.

Arthur was worried. They had been told that Antonio was feeling sick and was resting at the infirmary. When Arthur tried to visit him … Oh! What a surprise! Half of the girls of the entire school were waiting at the door.

"Well fuck. What now?" Arthur mumbled.

"We could always come back later." Lovino pointed out.

"Maybe Arthur should come back alone." Belle suggested. Her eyes were red but her face showed no remain from her previous sadness.

She hooked her arm around Lovino's and started to drag him away.

"Hey! Belle! What the fuck? Where are you taking me?" He was blushing bright red and sent a silent plea for help to his blond friend.

Arthur smirked and mouthed: "It's your chance. Good luck."

Lovino's eyes widened in understanding. He mumbled something but Arthur had stopped paying attention to them. He sat in a corner and waited. He didn't go to class for the rest of the day. He kept watching the endless crowd of people waiting at the infirmary's door. People coming, people going. He waited. Eventually, the girls started leaving when it got late.

Once they were all gone, Arthur finally got up and entered the infirmary. He quickly spotted his sleeping teacher. Antonio was just lying there, completely defenceless. His cute face looked so peaceful and a small droll slipped out of his tempting lips. Arthur walked to him and leaned gently towards the sleeping man's face. His emerald gaze scrutinising every bit of the man.

Fuck! He's just too hot! And his sleeping face is adorable!

Arthur's fingers brushed a few of the man's dark curls away from his face. The blond unconsciously leaned closer until their faces were inches apart. He smelled so nice: a mixture of tomato and spices. Maybe he liked tomatoes? Arthur smiled at the thought of his teacher cultivating a field of tomatoes. The picture was so funny but so cute he could help a small chuckle.

Antonio stirred in his sleep and Arthur's breathing stop instantly. His eyes sharpened like those of a cat and his whole body froze. But the dark man didn't wake up. Arthur slowly let out a breath of relief and in this movement, his head accidentally moved forward and their foreheads touched.

Arthur felt his face grow warm and he knew that he was probably as red as those tomatoes he just imagined. His breathing accelerated and his body was growing impatient.

The sane part of his mind was yelling at him to immediately move away. This was a compromising situation in which he was also involving Mr Carriedo. Not only that, if his teacher woke up, Arthur was worried of his reaction. Clearly the man had already been shocked by his confession, there was no need to freak him out anymore. But Arthur couldn't help it. He had never felt this strongly attracted to someone like this before.

Yes, he had loved Yao. A lot. An awful lot. But Yao's feelings towards him were little more than a passing crush. And Arthur himself knew that his feelings for Yao, despite being strong, never were as strong as what he was feeling now for Antonio. The small time he had spent in the presence of this man had been enough to completely infatuate him. Arthur felt a bit sorry for Belle. But he knew that she only felt a simple crush towards him and would get over it easily. He knew because of the way she interacted with Lovino. There was no need to worry about them. The only thing that mattered, right now, in his mind, the only thing present was …

"… I love you … … so much." He whispered so very softly it barely sounded at all.

"… So do I."

Arthur jumped when he heard the rolling voice and felt the warm breath on his face. His forehead still against Antonio's, he stared into the spring green eyes of his teacher. Antonio's eyes showed no confusion or hesitation, in fact, they were determined and wistful. Arthur lost his voice and kept opening and closing his mouth, utterly shocked and embarrassed. He jumped away but remained stoned next to the bed.

Antonio took a sad expression and his eyes seemed to be holding back tears. Arthur frowned and immediately worried.

"An-Antonio? What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

A fake laugh escaped the Spaniard's lips.

"Hurt? Yes. I'm very hurt."

The tone of his voice sounded like a fatality on which he had given up.

"W-what do you mean? Who hurt you? I swear I'll kill them!" Arthur's anger level rose instantly.

He didn't care about appearances anymore. If someone dared to hurt Antonio, he'd kill that person without hesitation!

Antonio kept a sad face and when he turned to face Arthur, his eyes showed betrayal and agony.

"You did."

It was a plain statement but it completely crushed Arthur's world when he heard it.

"… I … I hurt … you …?"

Antonio turned his head away to hide his tears. But Arthur wasn't about to let him get away with such a statement before he explained everything.

The blond climbed on the bed and on top of Antonio, forced his teacher to look at him straight in the eyes by holding a tight grip on his jaw and his gripping his shirt's collar. With a panicked but angry expression, Arthur leaned closer.

"I … hurt you? What on earth did I do? As soon as I heard you were sick, I came rushing to the infirmary! I spent the whole bloody day waiting to get to see you! I was worried! And how could you say that I hurt you? I didn't do anything! I even avoided bothering you after … No … you're … Are you angry because …"

Arthur suddenly got struck by a thought. Half confused and half shocked, he let go of his sick teacher and kept staring into nothing with a blank expression. Was it because of _that_? Was Antonio angry at him? Did he really _hurt_ him by confessing? Arthur's expression changed from utter shock to dark depression.

"… Did it hurt you that much?"

Antonio frowned in confusion but Arthur didn't give him time to think.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just …"

Arthur gritted his teeth, holding back his tears as he clenched his fists, his entire body trembling. Antonio's eyes suddenly shone in realisation and he grabbed Arthur's arm before the blond could get away.

"No!" He breathed out of panic. "That's not … It's not what you think!"

Arthur suddenly felt a massive weight lift itself from his body and he stared at Antonio's panicked face in confusion. If it wasn't the declaration then … what else? What could he have done that could have made Antonio this hurt? Was it because he had avoided him? But Arthur only thought it would help him not upset him! He thought Antonio wouldn't want to see him because of that confession.

"Is it because I kept avoiding you? I didn't mean to upset you! I thought you wouldn't want to see me! I just didn't want to make you … hate me …"

"I don't hate you."

Antonio's voice was soft but with a slight shake to it. Arthur breathed in relief. Somehow knowing that this person did not hate him had cleared out all his worries and his pain away.

"Then why …?"

He was silenced by Antonio's finger pressed against his lips.

"I don't hate you. Quite the opposite. I … I …"

Antonio seemed to struggle but managed to let out a soft mumble.

"Te amo."

Arthur's heart started pounding harder as he heard the two words. He still stayed frozen still with Antonio's finger silencing him and waited for his teacher to continue.

"Te amo … for such a long time. I was surprised the other day because … it all seemed like a dream. I didn't register that it was all … real. I … I really … truly … love you … Arthur. I wanted to tell you but … but you didn't seem interested in me … and I'm your teacher … it's not proper … I shouldn't be in love but … but I can't help it! I loved you since you first came! That's why I … I wanted to apologise today for my behaviour on Valentine's but I saw you with Belle and … and …"

Tears were pouring out of Antonio's grass green eyes and he hid his face in his palms, sobbing softly. It hurt. It hurt so much. Being in love … hurts.

Arthur knew that feeling. He knew how much it hurts to love someone and suddenly being rejected by that person. He knew all too well. And he hated himself for letting Antonio believe that he was going out with Belle. He hated being the cause of Antonio's pain. Without thinking, he grabbed Antonio's wrists and pinned his arms down onto the bed, forcing the tanned man to look at him. Their green eyes locked: the teary, agonising spring green ones and the determined, apologising emerald ones. Arthur felt his breathing accelerate and his throat go dry.

"I … I'm not going out with Belle. I don't love her."

Antonio's expression changed in a flash. From painful and sad, it became an expression of relief and joy. Tears were still flowing but they weren't bitter anymore. They were …

"Sweet." Arthur whispered as he licked Antonio's tears off the man's cheeks. Antonio's face was bright red and growing more intense shades by the second.

"I only comforted her. She started crying after I rejected her. She's my friend, Antonio. Only my friend. You're … you're much more precious to me." Arthur whispered in the older man's ear.

He felt Antonio's body shiver under him and a sudden impulse made him press his lips against the other man's tanned neck. Antonio's breathing grew rush and uneven. Arthur smiled as he trailed kisses and hickeys all the way down the man's neck and collar bone.

"A-Arthur … we're … still at school …" Antonio groaned half-heartedly.

Arthur didn't even have to debate on his answer.

"So? I don't care. Do you?"

He heard a soft sigh that sounded very strongly like a "No" and smirked. Neither of them cared anymore. School or anywhere else. The teacher and pupil crap they'd usually worry about. The possible interruption and the consequences. Nothing of all that mattered anymore. Both of them had to restrain themselves and hide their feelings for so long now that it became unbearable. It didn't matter. All that mattered was …

"I love you …"

"Mm … Te … amo … te amo … te amo …"

And that is all that mattered.

Miss Zwingly walked back towards the infirmary. It was late but she had forgotten a few notes and wanted to work on them back home. She must hurry before her brother worries and comes to look for her. As she reaches for the door handle, she hears soft moans coming from inside her infirmary. A sudden, embarrassed blush covers her face and she turns back with a small, satisfied smile. Maybe her notes could wait until tomorrow. It's best if Mr Carriedo received his medicine without interruption. She giggled as she skipped joyfully out of the school.

Antonio felt Arthur's hands trail down his naked body. He himself kept tracing the teen's fit muscles with his fingertips in a dazed fascination. Their mouths locked together again and their tongues fought for dominance, none of them giving in. Antonio always managed to overcome Arthur's tongue eventually, with his experience and skill. But he didn't stop Arthur from covering him in bite-marks and hickeys. He moaned as Arthur nibbled on his nipple and heard the blonde's rushed voice.

"I … don't have … any lube." Arthur panted softly before kissing the other in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart to breathe and Antonio took Arthur's hand and started licking his fingers like lollypops. Arthur's face changed drastically to one of a hungry wolf as he stared in fascination at his teacher. Antonio too was staring. His eyes trained on his pupil's heavy breathing, the tensing of his muscles, the smoothness and the sweat of his skin, the desiring look in his emerald eyes, the curves of his lips, the … He didn't have time to finish contemplating, Arthur was already out of patience. Antonio chuckled but was silenced with a fierce kiss. He moaned when he felt a thin, long finger enter him soon followed by a second one. Arthur started to scissor him, being cautious not to hurt him. Antonio realised that if Arthur lacked patience, he was still very careful in preparing him so that there would be as little pain as possible. In all truth, Antonio knew he should be thankful and he was but … but God! Now _he_ felt impatient! He wasn't satisfied at all and only wished for Arthur to stop being so careful! He wanted more! So much more! And quick!

Arthur's fingers moved out and Antonio let out an unsatisfied growl making his pupil smirk. The blond kissed the other's forehead before whispering.

"You're quite horny, aren't you?"

"Hurry up! Fuck me already!" Antonio hissed back in annoyance.

Arthur immediately obliged. Antonio let out a loud moan as he felt Arthur's length enter him. He cried out the blonde's name, hurrying him to move but Arthur ignored him. He waited until he was sure the Spaniard felt comfortable, despite the cursing he received. Antonio's body relaxed and Arthur smiled before starting to pump. First slowly, chuckling at Antonio's pleas to accelerate, then at a steadier pace where he couldn't control himself anymore and where Antonio stopped complaining. Antonio suddenly felt a beat much more blissful than the others and his moan became louder. Arthur noticed and kept hitting in that same spot, rejoicing in Antonio's cries and moans.

"More …" Antonio cried desperately and he jolted in pleasure when he felt Arthur's hand on his erection. After a few more thrusts, Antonio's back arched and he came, yelling Arthur's name. Arthur came only seconds after him.

They both fell on the bed, exhausted and panting loudly.

"That … wow …" Arthur managed to articulate with a smile.

Antonio smiled back and brought the other closer to him, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Si … wow." He whispered back, kissing him lightly on the chest … then another kiss … and another …

"Aren't you satisfied yet?" Arthur laughed.

Antonio took a minute to consider before grinning wildly.

"Not yet. You?"

Arthur only laughed before kissing him back.


	14. Chapter 14 And the Page Flipped

A Rose of Passion

**And the Paged Flipped**

_He only laughed before kissing his lover back into an infinite night._

"That was so cool~! I love his books!" Alice giggled happily.

She was sitting quietly under a tree, away from the other high-schoolers. Somehow, she had managed to escape her annoying cousin Emily. The girl was nice but she was so loud and annoying! Always rambling on and on about this brand, this skirt, this boy, this makeup and whatever else! Honestly! Alice had enough already! Recently though, she had become more persistent and the latest topic on her lips was the hot Spanish teacher. It was Mr Carriedo here, Mr Carriedo there, Mr Carriedo everywhere! Not just Emily but every single girl in high school!

Alice sighed. She didn't get what the fuss was all about. Sure, he was hot but he clearly was married. Or was she the only one to have noticed the golden ring at his finger? Not that she cared. He was a good teacher and that's all that mattered.

Her eyes drifted back to her book and she sighed contently. This book was by far her favourite and she had read it at least fifty times already. Of course, the few other books from the same author were fantastic as well and they all appealed to her. But this one was special. She could feel the heart of the writer in it. How she longed to be able to write like that.

"Hola~ What are you reading here, all alone?" a cheerful voice erupted behind her.

Alice jumped and let out a small cry of surprise. She glared angrily at the laughing girl behind her. All in all, she was the exact opposite of herself. While Alice had a creamy white skin, long golden hair tied in two ponytails, a slim body and small size, the other girl was tall, with a more curvy and voluptuous body than hers. Don't get her wrong, Alice was not flat in the least, it's just that this girl was unusually well built. She had a dark caramel skin, long black curly hair tied up and entangled in a red rose. The only thing they had in common was their gender … and possibly their green eyes. While Alice's were of a deep emerald as deep as sea, the other girl's were of a spring green as bright as the grass.

Alice glared at the girl but only made the other giggle. The blonde turned her head back to her book and plainly ignored the other who was now moving to sit down next to her.

"What book are you reading?" she asked with a very pronounced Spanish accent.

"Why do you care?"

"Curiosity. Won't you tell me?"

Alice reluctantly lifted the book up, showing the title of the front cover. The other girl's eyes immediately sparkled in recognition.

"I know that book! It's my favourite! I love it!"

Alice's eyes widened a bit in surprised and for the first time since she got interrupted by the dark girl, she offered her a small smile. That only made the grin of the other one grow more.

"Aw! You're so cute when you smile! Lindoooo~" She cooed before catching Alice in an embrace.

"Let me go! Why are you bothering me anyway?"

"You're new here, right? I haven't seen you before."

"I'm a freshman. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all! I'm happy!" The girl grinned happily.

'Is this girl for real?' Alice wondered as she stared in disbelief at the idiotic grin of the other.

"What's your name, cutie~?" the girl asked excitedly.

Alice felt her cheeks go warm and she mumbled half-heartedly.

"Alice. You?"

"Maria! Nice to meet you, cute little Alice~!"

"Stop calling me cute!"

"Do you prefer if I say it in Spanish?"

"No! Just don't say it at all! What do you want anyway?"

"I'm just a year above you and I saw you on the first day. You looked a bit lonely."

"I'm not, now leave."

"But you're here sitting all alone. Don't you want a bit of company?"

Alice cringed at the word 'company'. The company she had always had was her annoying cousin Emily, that crazy French girl Marianne who seemed to have made it her hobby to piss off the younger English girl. They were neighbours so it's not like Alice could easily avoid her. There also was all the bitches who started to befriend her before backstabbing her at the first opportunity. And the boys were scared of her tempered mood or thought she was crazy because she could see ghosts (among other things). Actually, the only person who didn't piss her off completely was her other cousin, Emily's twin sister, Madeleine (one of their parent was French sadly enough). With all those bad relations, no wonder Alice isn't very keen on socialising. She eyed the Spanish girl and shrugged her off dismissively.

"I don't need the company of a bitch who will betray me at the first opportunity. Now, if you could leave, I would be very grateful."

The girl didn't register the 'leaving' part and was solely focused of the first sentence. She frowned and anger flashed in her eyes.

"I'm never going to do that! How can you judge me like that without knowing me first?"

The look Alice sent her immediately shut her up. It's not about judging. Frankly, Alice simply had given up on making friends. That did not keep Maria down for long.

"I'll be your friend! I like you! You're cute!"

Alice blushed again and was about to scream back at her when Maria grabbed her book away.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"_Rose of Passion_ … I really love this book. Do you like reading, Alicia?"

"Who the hell is Alicia? And give me back my book!"

"Alicia is the name Alice in Spanish! It suits you well~"

"I don't care! My name is Alice and I'm not Spanish, I'm fucking English!"

"Si! I know! Have you read other books from Arthur Kirkland?"

Alice calmed down and started conversing with Maria on a more pleasant tone. Talking about her favourite author was better than any of Emily's crazy talk about hot guys. And Maria wasn't such a bad person either. Sure, she was weird and a bit of an idiot, completely oblivious too but she was nice, gentle and always cheerful with a bright smile on her face. Alice felt herself relax and enjoy the tanned girl's company … a little.

Before long, it became a habit for the two girls to sit outside under the tree and talk about books. They even spent lunch break together and would walk home together. Alice quickly realised how popular Maria was. She was friendly with other girls and attractive to the boys. People around them were gossiping on how strange it was that Maria and herself were hanging out together. But when Alice brought up the subject with her friend (yes, she had accepted the fact that Maria was her friend) the Spanish girl only laughed it off.

"Who cares what they think! I think you're adorable and you're a precious friend to me!"

Another thing Alice couldn't get quite use of was the constant praising of Maria. She would call her 'cute', 'adorable', 'sweet' and all kind of other synonyms both in English and in Spanish. Not that Alice didn't like it but it just felt a bit … strange. She wasn't praised very often.

The two were walking out of the school building when screams started to erupt behind them. Neither of them needed to turn around to see who had caused the commotion. It was obviously Mr Carriedo … again.

"I don't get why they are all so excited!" Alice groaned as she felt a headache grow from all the screams around her.

Maria giggled maliciously.

"Si! He's hot but it's not like he's single. Those girls don't stand a chance!"

"Oh? I thought I was the only one to have noticed his ring. You're not one of his fans?"

"Me? Of course not! I see Spanish guys all the time when I go on holiday to Spain! Nothing special about them. I prefer cute little English girls~"

"… You mean you don't have a boyfriend back there?"

"No, I'm not into Mediterranean boys."  
"You prefer British?"

"Si! Especially cute little English!"

"I'm not a boy, stupid."

"Si! But you're cute~"

"Whatever … Oh great! I can see my idiotic cousin Emily hanging around him too …" Alice sighed.

"Which one?"

"The short chestnut haired one with blue eyes, wearing a bomber jacket over her uniform."

"With the word 'Hero' on the back?"

"Yep. That's her."

"You have funny relatives!"

"A pain in arse if you ask me."

Alice suddenly stopped in mid track, her eyes wide in stupefaction. Maria watched her in concern before looking towards what he caused her friend to freeze. Eventually, she froze too. At the school's gate, parked outside was a beautiful black car but that wasn't important. No, what was important, was the man leaning against the car. He wore simple dark jeans and white shirt with his sleeves rolled up half way. He had short, messy golden hair and sparkling jade eyes and was holding a bouquet of red roses nonchalantly in his hand. A single, golden ring circled his finger. Now, that man could have been anyone. He wasn't. It wasn't his good-looks that caused the sudden stop of Alice and Maria despite it catching other high-school girls' attention and excited giggles. Everyone was wondering who that hot looking guy was. Alice and Maria knew. They knew all too well.

"Alice … tell me I'm not dreaming …"

"If you are then we're both having the fucking same dream."

The girls hesitantly walked towards the man. He looked up suddenly and a smile illuminated his face. The girls blushed but soon realised that this smile wasn't aimed at them.

What happened next felt unreal. Mr Carriedo managed to extract himself from the mass of fan girls surrounding him and as he walked towards the gates, his face became ecstatic and he rushed like an excited kid towards the man at the car. No one had ever seen Mr Carriedo snap like that. He just pounced on the blond and hugged like there was no tomorrow. When the Spaniard finally released his victim it was only to press him into a passionate kiss which potentially broke half of the school's girls hearts. Not that he cared either way. The Spanish teacher was too focused on his lover to even care about all the stares of his pupils. Alice and Maria were the most shocked of them all. Not because Mr Carriedo was kissing someone (it was obvious from his ring that he had a partner) or that he was gay (they kind of suspected it) but what they really had a hard time to believe was that Mr Carriedo, their Spanish teacher was married to … their favourite author Arthur Kirkland!

"Unbelievable." Was all Alice could say.

Antonio grinned widely as he finally broke their kiss. Arthur was slightly blushing. He didn't feel comfortable with showing off in public and Antonio respected that … to his best ability. But today was an exception! After not seeing his lover for nearly two months, Antonio was overjoyed and just had to express himself. He would probably get scolded by Mr Edelstein later on because of his 'improper' behaviour in front of the school and the kids. But Antonio didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was Arthur and nothing else!

"When did you come back?" He asked excitedly, barely holding back his urge to kiss the man again. He'd wait until they were home. Arthur chuckled as he handed the roses to him.

"My plane landed three hours ago. I thought I'd come by and surprise you."

"Grazie! I'm so happy to see you! I missed yoooouuuu~"

"I missed you too but Antonio could you stop hugging me like that? I'm not going to disappear, you know." Arthur laughed as he was reluctantly released from his lover's grip.

Four years. It had been four years since Arthur's graduation. Only a year ago did they get married (Antonio would have gotten married straight after graduation but Arthur was reasonable enough to take it slow and not rush things.) and Arthur was now a very successful author thanks to his bestseller books … the most profitable one being his personal favourite.

He had had to go away to America for the turning into film of one of his books. Arthur was really excited about this project and could hardly believe that his first and favourite book was going to be turned into a film. Antonio of course was very pleased for him but it meant that Arthur would frequently have to leave and sometimes for several months. It made him sad but at the same time, he too wanted to see his favourite book turn into pictures.

They both stared in each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the world around them until a shy voice erupted behind Antonio.

"Mr … Kirkland?"

Both men snapped back into reality and their green eyes meant two other pairs of green eyes.

"Are you Mr Kirkland? The writer?" the blond girl asked.

Antonio recognised her as a freshman. She was in his class and was quite a good student. Alice. He liked her because she reminded him of his Arthur and made his days less lonely. He also recognised the older girl, Maria, as one of the Spanish pupils. She didn't learn Spanish obviously but he was the teacher advisor of most Spanish nationals in the school.

Arthur smiled softly at the eager looks in both girls' eyes. He also was reminded very much of a certain couple as he looked at the pair of them.

"I am. How may I help you, young ladies?" he bowed slightly and caused the mad giggles of Maria and the blushing of Alice. Antonio pouted a bit but his cheerful grin rapidly came back as he latched himself onto the other's arm.

"I … We are both your biggest fans! We love your books!" Alice said excitedly. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to _the_ Arthur Kirkland! Neither did Maria.

"Si! Especially _Rose of Passion_! That's both our favourite!"

The two men grinned at each other knowingly, causing a slight confusion upon the girls.

"I'm very grateful for your praise. That book is also our favourite to both me and Antonio."

"So … Are you and Mr Carriedo together?" Maria asked shyly, unsure whether she was allowed to ask.

"We … we noticed your rings …" Alice mumbled quietly to support her friend.

Antonio was quick to answer and with an excited grin he clasped his lips against the author's. When he finally released the Englishman, he turned a delighted expression to the girls.

"Si! We're married! Arthur is a great author, right?"

"He is! I really love his style! And I can almost feel the emotions behind each word!" Alice replied, not caring about the kiss at all. All she cared about was the fact that she could talk about her author … with her author! And Mr Carriedo was actually much more interesting now than she previously thought.

"Oi! Antonio! Stop that!" Arthur complained, his face turning interesting shades of red under the praise and attention … and also because of the show off kiss.

"Why? Your books are great, mi amor~"

"Stop doing that …" Arthur mumbled under the teasing of his partner.

"I didn't expect Mr Carriedo to be married to Mr Kirkland …" Maria wondered out loud.

"Si! We met at this school! Before Arthur was a writer!"

"I bet nothing much has changed. I noticed you still have half of the girls swarming around you." Arthur teased with a smirk and Antonio waved his hand dismissively.

"Si … they're becoming more persistent every year … and now, I can't see you at school anymore! My motivation level went seriously down because of that, you know!"

Arthur chuckled.

"Oh? So you'd rather have me as a pupil?"

Antonio thought for a minute before shaking his head and hugging Arthur.

"No! Otherwise I wouldn't get to see you every day … and night~!"

"Bloody Spanish …" Arthur mumbled while rolling his eye.

Alice's face was bright red and Maria was laughing her lungs out.

"Alice! You're so cuuuute~! Mi tomatita~!" She cooed at her friend making the said freind more uncomfortable and embarrassed as well as angry.

"Stop calling me that!"

"But you are! You're sooooo lindoooo~"  
"Ma. Ri. A.!"

The two men watched in silence with large grins on their faces. Arthur's eyes fell on the book Alice was holding.

"Hey girls!"

They looked up from their argument.

"I see you have my book with you … care for an autograph?" Arthur offered and the two girls jumped around excitedly.

"Yes please!" They both said together.

"You know … this story is based on a real one." Arthur said absent-mindedly as he signed the book.

"Who is it based on?" Maria asked eagerly.

"Take a guess." Arthur winked and before they could question him more, the couple walked to their car and left.

"I wonder who he meant." Alice whispered.

"Hey! What did he write?" Maria asked while shaking Alice's shoulder.

"Let's see …"

_To Alice and Maria_

_The end of a tale,_

_The start of another,_

_The last word becomes the first,_

_And the page is flipped once again,_

_Arthur Kirkland and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

The girls stayed silent for a few minutes. Neither knew what to say. It will take them some time to understand the meaning behind those words but for now both were satisfied enough with Maria hugging and kissing a blushing and arguing Alice. No rush. The book had only started.


End file.
